Before and After You
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Elphaba Thropp considered herself a happy woman. She married a lovely Vinkun man, had two lovely children, and lived in a lovely home. She felt happy. Fiyero Tiggular was a man who could never seem to commit and is very upset when he's forced to go to the farmland of the Vinkus. At least until he meets a green goddess. AU. Fiyeraba. Romance. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Summary sums this story pretty well. It is loosely based on The Bridges of Madison County the musical. I hope you all enjoy! Just stay with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**1**

Elphaba Thropp considered herself a happy woman. She married a lovely Vinkun man, had two lovely children, and lived in a lovely home. It was in village in the East side of the Vinkus, the side where there were farms and where everyone knew everyone. The kind of village that most only imagined of but laughed at the thought of living there. Elphaba was one of the very few Munchkins there, and it gave her an accent she couldn't tell was an accent.

"Mommy, daddy wants to see you," her youngest child, Bello told her. She picked her child off the floor, into her arms, and kissed her cheek, ticking her arms causing her daughter to laugh. "Mommy, mommy! Aren't you going to see daddy?" the girl said in her laughter.

"Of course my beauty. Where's your brother?" Bello pursed her lips at the thought of her brother, and Elphaba took her daughters hands in hers. "Bello, he's your brother."

"He's a meanie," she whined. "Why can you use your magic to make him go away, mommy?"

"Because mommy loves both of her children, and she'd do anything for them." The girl pouted and raised her eyebrow, a skill she learned from her mother.

"He's with daddy," she muttered. Elphaba nodded, taking her daughter's hand and walking through the corridor to find her husband feeding some of the animals in the back while their son ran across the field. She really did love her home, no matter the size. It was peaceful and quiet, and everyone was so nice to her despite her skin. It was a fake nice, an acceptance that she had because she lived there, but over time it was natural and some of them learned to like her. When her husband saw Elphaba behind him, he walked up, smiled, and kissed her sweetly. She smiled against his lips.

"Paolo," she whispered softly as he grabbed her waist.

"Eww," Bello yelled loudly over the fields. Paolo grabbed his daughter and kissed her cheeks and nose frantically.

"You little rat," he teased. "Do you know why I kiss your mommy like that?" She bobbed her head.

"Because you love her this much," she cried, spreading her arms out widely. He laughed and nodded.

"That's right." Elphaba tapped her husbands shoulder who turned and smiled at her. "Yes, my stunning Faba," he said, looking at the green girl's simple black dress and hair tied in a bun.

"You wanted to see me says our little Bello." He nodded.

"Of course, you two little rascals go into the kitchen, and we'll be in there any moment. Scalin, be nice to your sister," he warned. Scalin, their ten year old son rolled his eyes before nodding.

'Yes, dad," he muttered before walking into the house with his sister. Elphaba stared at her husband who kissed her lips again in a loving gesture.

"He learned to roll his eyes by you," Paolo told her, smirking.

"And he learned how to be into the outdoors by you," she stated. "And he learned to the love the color green because of me," she muttered. "Or how to become sick of it." He cupped her chin and kissed her.

"Stop saying things about your skin. You're stunning-"

"Because of the green makes you want to throw up."

"No, because you...you caught my eye."

"I caught your eyes because the green was alarming to you."

"No, you're an angel." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. He chuckled.

"So, what did you want to see me for, darling?" she asked him in their yard. He took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles.

"I can't just ask to see my wife?"

"Don't answer my questions with questions, and no you can't. What's wrong sweetheart? You'd usually come inside and see me." He nodded. She stared into his copper eyes, running her fingers through his golden hair. He kissed the back of her neck softly before speaking.

"Elphaba, you know that we aren't the wealthiest people in Oz, even the Vinkus." It started like a question but slowly intertwined itself into a statement. She mocked a look of shock at him, and he just glared at her.

"Really? I thought that everyone who lives on a farm in the middle of nowhere were some of the most prosperous people in all Oz." He punched her arm playfully.

"Very funny, Faba," he said not amused. She simpered at him, enjoying showing her husband that she was quite capable of understanding facts and not being a little play thing or housewife. She took a fake bow before nodding her head in agreement to his prior statement.

"Yes, I know we aren't rich. Besides, the royal family has most of the money. King Oliver, Queen Sterling, and Prince Fiyero Tiggular." He hummed in agreement.

"Exactly." She looked at him, telling him to continue. "What I'm trying to say is that the King has somehow come to learn of my talent of art, and he's asking me to come and paint landscape portraits of the palace and the Vinkus. He thinks that they will be nice treasures of the Vinkus. Marnie gave me the letter a few minutes ago." Elphaba smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband in joy. She knew how much painting was important to her husband.

"Sweetheart, that's great!" she told him happily. He beamed at her before grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

"That's not the best part, Faba." She tipped her eyebrow, motioning him to continue.

"What is the best part?" she asked annoyed after moments of impatient waiting. He smugly grinned at her.

"What? I'm trying to increase the suspense," he teased.

"Paolo!" she cried out impatiently. He grinned before pulling her onto a bench that looked out into the field. He wrapped an arm around her waist and stared at her.

"He's paying me four thousand dollars to do it!" he finally spit out. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Four thousand dollars? That's amazing! We've never had that much money in our whole life. We could finally buy the children the play set they want," she said joyously. "Bello, can finally have a doll that isn't made from grass and stones, and Scalin can have the new clothing he has been begging for." He cupped her face.

"And you may have all the books your heart desires, Faba." She grinned at the thought of having shelves of books. She loved her husband, she really did, but she found that the ties that came with being a wife too strong. Books allowed her to escape the world she knew, no matter how wonderful, and not be attached to anything or anyone. He pulled her near him. "I'm leaving in two days, and I thought since I was leaving into the city the kids might want to come with me. They could see the statues and architecture that is in the heart of the Vinkus. They could go to the park, the circus, the theater if we can afford it, and we can have some more money to support their education."

"We wouldn't have to worry so much about being able to send them to college when they grow older. I'm sure the children would love to go to the Vinkun city."

"I thought they might. Scalin used to beg for us to take him, and it broke our hearts that we couldn't afford to go visit to the extent he wanted to." She bit her lip. Scalin was as old as Bello was now, and he had begged and cried for them to take him to the city like he'd heard some of the other children say they would be going. She had just had Bello, and her emotions were everywhere at the time. She had tried to do any job to be able to go to the Vinkus, but it was never enough. She cooked, babysat, became a librarian, taught, but it was only enough to pay for them to eat well.

"I thought that'd you could come with me as well" She pecked his cheek at his offer.

"I'd love to go to the city with you, darling. They have amazing museums that I'm desperate to see." He kissed her again.

"I've never understood your infatuation with museums. Most women don't care about education."

"Well, I'm not most women," she said sternly. He chuckled and pressed his lips to her.

"Then it's settled. We leave for the King's Palace in two days, with two children, two lovers, and a lifetime of adventure."

"It sounds wonderful."

"It will be wonderful. I'm going to tell the children. And you?" She looked at her husband,and the golden and orange field around her.

"I'll stay here for a few minutes. It's peaceful here," she stated.

"Just don't take too long, darling." She nodded and watched as he walked away. She had longed to get out of Munchkinland, and she had finally done so through marriage. She loved him, of course, but that wasn't the originally intent of her being with him. She stared at the gently moving clouds as the movie in her mind began to start.

A train left Munchkinland every Thursday at approximately two p.m., and she was on it with a handsome Vinkun solider who had been watching her since the moment he saw her. She had given him her hand and had asked him to take her away and marry her.

_"Are you sure? I just met you."_

_"Do you think that you could love me as I could you?" The man smiled at her question, pressed a kiss to her lips and nodded._

_"I could. With you I could." He looked so dapper in his solider uniform, and his dimples seemed so familiar and homey to her._

_"Than I think we have the answer," she said, and he took her hand, leading her on a train out of Munchkinland, away from her father, and to start a new life with her handsome Vinkun solider on the only train that departed from Munchkinland on a Thursday._

_"I've never done anything like this," he muttered softly, his voice smooth and gentle. She laughed._

_"Me either." She remembered that she had always thought that he was the one with the accent because of the way of speaking in the Vinkus._

_"Tell me about yourself," he said, and after that they had started a whole journey of conversations on family, education, books, science, politics, law, The Royal Family, The Wizard of Oz, animal rights, and so much more._

They had shared a room the whole ride, and she had nervously shared the bed with him. They had stayed on the train for weeks until they had reached the mill of the Vinkus, and he had taken her on a carriage through the city, the marshland, farther and farther into the distance, and farther away from her family until they reached their home in the fields of the Vinkus. It took them another few weeks to arrive to their tiny home, and she had learned to have slight feelings for him. She was eighteen at the time, and Paolo was twenty three. She had been scared, so scared that she had resorted in marrying to escape the torture of he family.

Now it had been fifteen years and she was thirty-three, Paolo thirty-eight, and her life was seemingly perfect. She had a husband, who in time, she had learned to love and who learned to love her. She had two healthy, beautiful children, all a mother could want, and her life was great. She had built herself the home of her dreams. This was the life she had always wanted. She had pushed back the feeling of unhappiness that nagged at her brain and lived as a war bride in this calm part of the Vinkus. She felt happy. But how could anyone know what happiness is if they'd never truly experienced what it was?

That was the case for Elphaba Thropp who could have never known what happiness and love was until it really hit her.

**AN: The best way to start the new year is with reviews (hint, hint, wink, wink)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

**2**

The heart of the Vinkus was always one of the most populated places in Oz. Always hustle and bustle in the city. The monuments, shopping, and everything was always moving. It was an energetic city, and the newspaper loved it, especially the royal family. The royal family always lived together in the same palace, and while it was big, Fiyero's parents were anxious for him to leave. He was thirty-four years old for Oz sakes.

"Fiyero, will you get your arrogant, narcissistic behind down here at once," the King yelled from the dining room floor. He heard a groan as his son stomped his way down the steps of the palace. "Thirty-four years old, and you'd think he'd want to leave my house," Oliver muttered as his son waddled his way down to face his father, still in his pajamas when it was nearly three p.m.

"I heard that," he mumbled. What do you want?" he asked annoyed and lazily to his father who folded his arms and glared at him. "What?" he asked again, this time more alert. His father sighed.

"Fiyero, when are you going to leave my palace? You aren't a child, and you've made that very clear to both me and your mother."

"Believe me, I want to leave here as much as you want me gone. You say I'm an adult, but you treat me like I'm sixteen."

"You live in my walls, I can tell you to do anything. I'm paying for it." Fiyero huffed. Why had he even come down here? His dad was always annoying him to death. Yes, he had sex with a girl in their bedroom. Yes, he had spent all their money on girls, clothes, and other things. And yes, he hadn't been the best son in the world or the best prince, but he really didn't understand the problem except his with his parent's rules.

"I have a nine p.m. curfew, and I can't have girls in here after seven," he said, angry at the control his parents, particularly his father, had over him.

"My castle, my rules," his father replied plainly. Fiyero repeated his words mockingly.

"But this will eventually be my castle-"

"Do I look like I am ready to die?" Fiyero chuckled, and the King stopped him. "Now that I'm thinking of it, don't answer that."

"Look, I'm sorry that I can't get a place to stay," he admitted.

"It's not that you can't find a place, you just can't find one that appeals to your desires. You're a prince. You can afford a place." Fiyero couldn't argue with that fact. All the good houses nearby were nothing like the palace, and he really didn't want to leave servants, maids, cooks...concubines.

"I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing. It's not like you really care, so your mother and I have decided that we're going to help you get out." He looked at Oliver confused. He didn't know if he liked where this was going, or if it would pay in his favor in the end.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we know that you like taking photos. At least you used to until you got into being a lazy man who sleeps in my rooms until mid afternoon." Yep, he really didn't like where this was going. "You see, I'm having this man over, Paolo I believe, to paint some landscape photos, and I thought that since you are such a great photographer you'd love an opportunity for us to buy what you take photos of and get you a place of your own with no cost." Fiyero shrugged his shoulders. Why did his father call him down to talk about this?

"So I take some photos, get some money, and a house. Sounds easy enough," he muttered. His father grinned and nodded.

"Yes, to some extent, but I decided that the deep side of the Vinkus is the loveliest part of the Vinkus, and you've never seen it, so-"

"You want me to go to farm country?" he hissed out exasperated.

"Precisely," his mother said as she walked into the room. "I see you're telling our son of our master plan," she told her husband who nodded before pecking her cheek.

"Mom, dad, you cannot make me go to farm country. I won't survive," he exaggerated. He was a prince for Oz sake, and they were trying to send him to farm country, the land with a dirt road, trees, and, dare he say it, fields. His parents just laughed at him. They thought that this was funny. They thought that this madness was funny.

"You can go, and you will," his mother said. "Paolo, the man you were talking about, lives there, and he seems very happy. He has a wife and two children. They're your age, Fiyero, and they're making something of themselves."

"Making something of themselves in farm country. I'm a prince for Oz sakes, I don't understand what else I need to make of myself."

"Be decent, considerate," his mother snapped at him before leaving the room.

"You'll get to see the country. Experience a different life. Meet knew people," Oliver said.

"I like the people I know," Fiyero declared. "I like this part of the Vinkus. I don't want to see anything else."

"That's the problem. Why is it so hard for you to just go and take photos." He slammed his hands on the table and yelled upset.

"Why, so I can live in the Middle of Nowhereville with some Oz damned farmers? People who think a good meal is fresh vegetables from a garden?"

"Watch your language. You are there to take photos and gain a respect for people and nature. Is that so hard to do?"

"For a prince, yes."

"Stop using your title as an excuse. You're a human being, and you haven't been the same in what seems like ages . Since you have no choice, I will make sure that you will be leaving here in two days for the, quote, farm land." Fiyero was losing it. This was not how he had planned on spending his early summer. He wanted to party with who knows how many girls, and he wanted to drink, swim, play, and watch some of the most ozmazifying sports. He flung his hands in the air.

"You hate me," he stated. "You must hate me to send me off to some nun village."

"It isn't a nun village Fiy-"

"Does it even matter. Either way they'll be sweet and holy, and they're going to expect me to kiss their asses," he complained.

"I told you to watch your language in my home," his father yelled at him, upset at the words slipping from his mouth.

"I don't care about what comes out of your royal, Oz damned mouth. Shut up!"

"Fiyero, you better watch what you say," his mother called from the kitchen.

"Whatever mother."

"You will treat me and your mother with respect in our home, young man," his father demanded, to his son's rude and disrespectful attitude. Sure, he didn't expect him to be happy with his plans, but he wished he didn't need to swear because of it.

"I thought it was your home," he mocked.

"Fiyero, will you please-"

"Oh, go to hell," Fiyero spit out. "I'm not going, you can't make me," he retorted.

"Guards are already set out to escort you to your carriage in two days. You aren't getting out of this. Might want to go dust off your camera," he told his son, smiling grimly.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" he muttered.

"Because it's my job," the King said before walking out of the dining room.

"Wait," Fiyero yelled, walking after him. His father turned around.

"I don't need to hear your complaining. I have a job to do Fiyero, so if you w-"

"I wasn't going to ask about that."

"Then what do you want to know?" his father asked, curious about anything that his son might say that didn't involve swearing and profanity, or his hatred for their plan.

"What are they known for? Besides, farming and whatnot. What puts them on the map as a very tiny dot?" Oliver smiled at his son. He would've never expected such questions from him. This already seemed like it would be a good influence on him.

"Bridges," he said simply.

"What?"

"Bridges, Fiyero. Six I believe. They're actually pretty famous to the Vinkus, but most never get the chance to see them all. You should go see them while you're there." Fiyero scowled.

"You're kidding me right?" His father shook his head. "Bridges. That town is known for bridges? We have celebrities and zoos and theaters, and they had bridges." His father nodded.

"I'm sure you could read about them in one of those geography books you haven't opened."

"I can't believe this," he hissed out.

"They're pretty bridges," Oliver told his son. "Don't let your anger overlook that fact. I promise you that you'll enjoy it." Fiyero sighed and stomped his way out to his room. He slammed the door closed and kicked the bed before falling onto it.

"Who the hell does he think he is anyway?" Fiyero muttered as he paced his room. A photographer on the fields in the Middle of Nowhereville. They had nothing, oh wait, they had bridges. How exciting is that! Bridges! He looked up to see his white shelves where there was a geography book sitting prominently. He shrugged before picking up the book and opening its brown pages. Some old letters fell out along with birthday cards, and he flipped through the pages until he reached one entitled The Bridges of the Eastern Vinkus. As he looked at he page and photos of the bridge, he began to read.

"Although most only know the mainland of the Vinkus, known for its royal family,modern art, and theatre, the East side of the Vinkus is known for their bridges. People find these bridges boring at first glance, but the six bridges have a detailed and interesting background that most can only imagined. The first bridge, the Cedar Bridge, was built in honor of the still birth of princess Ozma's child who was buried next to the bridge. The bridge is a often site for people to pray, and some claim that it's haunted by Ozma's child." He flipped the page.

"The second bridge, the Toto Bridge, is a destination for most lovers during the holiday season. It's named for the holiday celebration of the Torch Lighting, and during the holiday is often covered with lights, lanterns, and mistletoe for young couples. The third bridge, the Scarecrow Bridge, stands above the Yellow River that has been known for being a wishing spot for young children when wanting to leave and have adventures beyond their imaginations." He flipped the page.

"The fourth bridge, The Tin Bridge, is the largest and sturdiest bridge of the six. It is dusted with a tin silver lining and sits near a bird feeding park, and a school yard, where children often admire. The fifth bridge, the Emerald Bridge, is known for its pine and chestnut smell, and the lovely open fields around it. The sixth and last bridge, the Rose Bridge is most known for its beauty of flowers, particularly roses covering it. If you can only see one, this is the one to see. These bridges may not be the most entrancing bridges, but they are special to the Vinkus and certainly a sight to see."

The descriptions were short, but they made him at least slightly more interesting. He turned the pages to see photos of each bridge. His draw dropped when he saw he Rose Bridge. That couldn't be a bridge, but it was.

"A farm country known for bridges, huh?" Fiyero let a soft smirk spread across his face. "Maybe the idiot has a point," he said smugly. He ran his fingers through his sandy eyes and sighed. "I still think this isn't the best way to spend a summer," he muttered before grabbing his suitcase and starting to pack a few clothes, shoes, and money. He turned and searched beneath his bed until he found his old camera. He hadn't touched it in years, but once he did he remembered the euphoric feeling he felt when he took photos. He wrapped the camera around his neck, and in a last-minute decision, grabbed the book and put it in the bag. That afternoon Fiyero slept with his camera on his nightstand.

He had no idea about the journey that he had in store.

**AN: So...that's Fiyero. We all know that Elphaba isn't really the sweet and holy type.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. I didn't know how this story would go because it's different from what I'm use to writing, but it seems to be going well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Although, if they ever did want me to have it then of course I'll take it. (Hint, hint, Stephen Schwartz). I do, however, own my OCs.**

**3**

Elphaba was in the kitchen packing a lunch for them to have in the park on their first day to the Vinkus. Bello was helping her while Scalin helped his father tend to the fields before they left.

"I can't believe we finally get to see the city," Bello admitted happily. Elphaba smiled.

"I know. It's exciting for all of us. I haven't seen the city since I came here with your daddy when I was seventeen."

"Do you think we'll see the royal family while we're there?" Elphaba laughed.

"I'm not sure. I don't think of them as people who come out that much, but since your father is painting for them maybe we'll get to meet them."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they'll like you. Everyone loves you, my beauty." That had satisfied the young girls questions as she helped her mother wash carrots and potatoes from their yard. She had boiled some vegetables for soup and was packing sandwiches, chicken, a small jug of lemonade, and a small jug of ice tea. Bello had insisted she make cookies to take with them, saying it would be "very necessary," but Elphaba was less than convinced. She felt strong hands cling on her waist and smiled.

"You're done in the fields I guess?" she asked him. He nodded.

"It goes by faster when I have this guy to help me," Paolo stated, pointing to Scalin, who often helped his father do field work. "And you?"

"Almost. Our little Bello here believes that we should have cookies," she told him, her eyes turning to her daughter. Paolo chuckled deeply in his throat.

"I think we should have cookies," Scalin muttered to his mother who scowled at him.

"Cookies really aren't neces-" She felt husband's lips against hers in a deep kiss and was cut off. She smiled against his lips, and he smirked.

"Cookies would be nice," he teased, pressing a kiss on her forehead. She glared at him.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"He's not," Scalin told her, and as she turned toward him he threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, I just say it how I see it."

"Scalin, leave your mother alone or I'll have Marnie watch you while we're gone," Paolo threatened in his wife's defense.

"But Marnie babies me, and she makes me pink sweaters. I'm a ten-year old man wearing pink sweaters." Elphaba's lips widened in a grin.

"Well, I guess you should think before you speak," she warned. "Oh, and you're a boy not a man," she corrected, averting her attention back to her husband.

"So cookies?" He kissed her sweetly.

"They'd be a nice treat, but I'm sure we all can manage without them and buy some when we arrive in the Vinkus." She sighed in relief. She really didn't feel like baking. She already had to worry about making sure their children were ready to travel and making sure their house was in order.

"But daddy," Bello whined.

"I'll get you all the cookies you want when we arrive in the Vinkus," Paolo said, calming his daughter. Truthfully, Elphaba and Paolo both couldn't help but give into Bello's wants. There were a few occasions when Elphaba would tell her no and felt guilty, but her husband always ended up calming her, telling her that it was okay to say no. Bello grinned at his words, and Paolo picked her up in his arms. Elphaba closed the basket of food before checking each room of the house. She nodded at her husband.

"I think we're ready," she said, picking up her and her daughter's bag. He grabbed his and Scalin's and generously took the picnic basket from Elphaba's arms.

"There's a carriage waiting outside," he told her. She nodded. They all walked outside to find a tiny carriage waiting for them. The man, presumed as the driver, helped them put their bags underneath the cramped seats. First Scalin and Bello climbed in, complaining about sitting so close to each other causing their parents to laugh. Next, Paolo got in after an insistent Elphaba claimed she could get in by herself. The driver stopped her before she could put her foot on the pedal. She looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but there is no more room," he explained to her. She looked up shocked. "Two people can ride in one carriage. Two children count as one person."

"But she's my wife," Paolo exclaimed. The driver shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to abide by the rules I'm given, and if I let her in it'll be dangerous. She can't come." Paolo stared at her, exasperated.

"Paolo, I'll be fine. Just go with the children. They should get to see the city. Don't worry." He glanced at his wife before climbing out of the carriage.

"Stay here," he told his children before turning to the driver. "Can we talk for a minute?" The man nodded.

"Be quick," he said sternly as the two walked to the bench far enough that no one could see or hear them well. He took her hands in his.

"Elphaba, I'm not going without you," he told her.

"Paolo, you know that I can manage by myself. This is a big opportunity for you, and the children have never seen the city. They'd love it there. It makes sense for me to stay. This is your dream."

"But Faba, my dreams involve you."

"Your dream will be here when you return," she promised him. "Go."

"You'll be on your own."

"You know I can manage, dear. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you, and I know you can survive without me. You probably will like it," he teased.

"So why is it so hard for you to go?"

"I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Positive." He nodded.

"If anything goes wrong, you know that Marnie is right next door, and if you ever want to talk know that I'll be there to pick up a phone."

"I'll be fine. It's a few days."

"Just hang on tight, my love. I'm sure we'll be home before you know it." She smiled at him and stood up. He grabbed her waist, cupped her face, and kissed her passionately before turning to the carriage. "I guess I should go."

"I'll come with you. I want to say goodbye to the children. You will be okay taking care of them?"

"I'll be fine. Bello will just love being in the park, and Scalin, well, I'll find something for him. They're in good hands." She pecked his cheek as they walked.

"I know." When they arrived back at the carriage, Elphaba went to the side where her children were. She looked at them calmly.

"Mommy, aren't you coming?" She bit her lip, stroking her daughters black hair and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, beauty, but mommy can't come. Daddy will be with you though." The girl shook her head and buried herself in Elphaba's arms.

"I want to be with you," she cried. "Daddy's no fun." She looked at Bello seriously.

"You'll have fun. I promise,and if daddy's no fun than when you get back I'll take you to the Ice Cream parlor by Rose Bridge," she told her. "Even if you do have fun I will." The small girl smiled. "Now give your mommy a hug," she teased as her arms wrapped around her daughter. "Scalin," started. "I expect a hug from you too." Scalin huffed and pouted at his mother.

"It's a good thing you aren't coming," he muttered.

"Scalin, I want a hug at once," she said before her son reluctantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Both of you better behave for your father," she warned. She than smiled. "But go ahead and irritate him a little too," she added with a smirk causing Scalin to grin.

"I knew I liked you," he spoke. She chuckled.

"Have fun," she told them before walking to the other side of the carriage. He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"You'll be okay here, right?"

"Sweetheart, I'll be more than okay. I have some books I'm planning on reading, and I think maybe I'll try some new recipes even if I'm not a master chef. Who knows, maybe I'll spend my days staring at the sky from the bench or go see one of the bridges." She cupped his face and tapped his nose. "But I can't start any of that until you leave."

"Yes, let's go," the driver said irritated. She looked up to see Paolo holding the picnic basket down to her.

"Take it," he told her.

"Paolo, I'm fine. You might need it for the children today. Take it, and then go." He nodded

"Be safe, Faba," he said before kissing her hand one last time and sitting up in his seat as they started driving away down the dirt road.

"Have a good trip," she yelled to them waving. Days by herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had the chance to be alone for more than a hour. She walked into the house, through the hallway, and into their room. The bed made and the house clean. She picked up her latest book before deciding to walk out into the fields to read it on the bench. It was about a young slave who escaped her owners and starts a new life, marrying a prince and living, like so many in stories, happily ever after. It had intrigued her at the local book shop a few miles down by the schoolhouse. She closed the book and sighed.

"Of course," she muttered. "They all live happily ever after." In all fairness, this was her first fairy tale story she'd read since she was girl, and she had always found endings like that boring. Mainly because she knew that happy endings never happened to her. Happy ending never happened to anyone except for the rich and famous. A sparrow flew from the oak tree on the bench, and she smiled down at it.

"How are you doing, little thing?" The bird chirped in response and she chuckled. "It looks like it's just you and I for a week. What do you suggest that I do? I, personally, have no idea. I usually just take care of my children and my husband. Don't get me wrong, it's great, but...I don't know." She picked up her book. "Life in these books is always more exciting." The bird flew onto her finger and chirped gaily. "You seem so much happier than I could ever be," she admitted. "I'm happy, yes, but you can fly and be free and go wherever your tiny heart desires." The bird flew away into the trees and she smirked. "You are a handsome little guy."

"Thank you Miss Elphaba," the bird responded.

"Oh, that's what got you to respond," she teased. "I was sure that animals hadn't lost their speaking pattern yet." The bird fluttered around.

"We haven't, but I've heard that they are rapidly. I'm afraid I'll be losing mine soon." She grinned solemnly at the bird.

"Animal rights are a cause I've been working on since I came here. Maybe that's what I'll do this week. We have an old barn in the back that I'm trying to find the time to turn into an animal hideout." The bird chirped excited.

"That sounds great, Miss Elphaba. You're nice to us," the bird said. "Others just want to kill us. Not me, particularly, but others. It's terrible. My friend, Olivia, died because the Gale Force wanted her dead."

"That's terrible," she gaped out. "I'll find a way to stop that," she told the bird who looked skeptically at her. "We eat meat, but only from animals that are old and on their last leg, or animals that are already dead."

"I know, Miss Elphaba."

"What's your name?"

"Lincoln," the bird told her.

"Lincoln. Very suitable." The bird let out a happy chirp. "Have you seen the bridges before, Lincoln?"

"Yes, they're beautiful. Most importantly though is that some of the animals use them as hideouts themselves."

"I never thought of them as that."

"That's why they hide there instead of anywhere else. No one ever suspects anything." She nodded. She had never thought of the bridges as a place where animals could hide, but now it made so much since.

"Look," he said, directing his attention toward the dirt road. She turned her head in awe. The arrival of anybody in this part of the Vinkus was a rare occurrence, and any cars that ever passed the area were always noticed. Now, Elphaba was staring at a carriage near her home. Sort of like the one her family had left in what seemed like a hour ago, but this one was much more elaborate, and it was driven by one man.

"We never get people here," she said, speaking to herself and Lincoln.

"Well, now we do."

**AN: I think you get where this is heading. And Lincoln was invented by my vivid imagination, but he will be recurring as Elphaba's wingman, literally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the Fiyeraba meeting, and, as you can expect, it isn't as romantic as what we all like, but they'll get there. Give it some time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**4**

He was throwing his suitcase into the carriage. He had realized there was no getting out of going to farm country, so he might as well just go. It was only for a few days anyhow. His camera was the last thing he packed, gently setting it on the side of the seat.

"Fiyero, be safe and nice those people," his mother told him.

"I will, mom. No matter how annoying farm country is, I'll be respectful," he said, groaning at the words escaping his mouth.

"Do you have everything?" his dad asked. Fiyero nodded.

"Clothes, camera, food, and a book."

"Well, I guess you should go, and when you return I expect photos of the land. Don't you dare try to escape to the Emerald City and then come back with no photos."

"I won't." His father glanced at him.

"I'm going to ask for a detailed description of the land and something that shows that you've been there. If you don't, I'll kick your behind out the door quicker than you could comprehend."

"I realize that," he said annoyed, gritting his teeth as he stepped toward his father. "It will be nice to get away from my jackass of a father."

"And it will be nice to get His Royal Diapers out of the palace," Oliver retorted. Sterling pushed herself between her husband and son.

"Both of you need a break from each other," she hissed out. "This is an opportunity. Don't waste it." She put her hand on her son's cheek. "I want the Fiyero I once knew. The kind man."

"I know, mom."

"Have a nice trip." Sterling kissed her son's cheek and smiled. "Be safe, polite, an-"

"Mom, I'll be fine. I promise you I'll be safe, kind, and try to enjoy this." _As much as you can enjoy farm country with farmers and nuns._ He said goodbye to his father as kindly as he could before making sure the carriage was ready. He said a final goodbye before starting to drive off into the Middle of Nowhere land of the Vinkus.

"Prince Fiyero!" It was a young woman with blonde hair and too much makeup yelling at him as the carriage drove.

"Excuse me, Fiyero! I think I dropped something, my jaw," a teenager said. He nearly broke into a fit of laughter. That was one of the worst pick up lines he'd heard. Right before "if you were a chicken you would impeccable." As he drove, he saw a series of bars and beautiful women that just reminded him of how obnoxious this trip was.

"I should be at a party instead of being in the same land as chickens. Oz, he's an ass," he muttered, thinking about his father. He had no idea where exactly he should be going, he just knew that he needed to keep heading deeper into the Vinkus. After about three hours of driving he had already rendered himself eternally bored.

"Who in Oz would _choose_ to live here? People in hell wouldn't choose to live here." He had driven for another hour only to find himself counting the number of cornfields he had gone past. He had just passed the seventh one. He grabbed the camera on the seat and started to fiddle with the buttons.

"I haven't seen this thing in forever," he muttered. He pressed a red button and realized that in the back of the bag his camera was in was where he kept all his photos.

"Woah, look at this. I must have been eight or something when this was taken. It has been a long time." He looked at a smiling picture of himself, his sandy hair and crystal eyes full of life and happiness. He looked at his own eyes in the side mirror. Where was that life and happiness in his eyes now? Was that what happened to people when they got older? Did the happiness in their eyes just die out? He picked up the next photo, one of him at the same age with his mother. She had the same eyes she had now, graceful and happy. Why were her eyes the same after all these years, and his had changed so much? When he thought about it, even his father's eyes had stayed caring through the times.

"I'm so messed up. It's the cows that are messing up my mind. I'm a prince. My eyes are fine. Just keep driving." He didn't look at the camera again on his trip. He had found himself driving down a seemingly endless road that started willing away into a dirt trail by the time he reached hour five.

"There's no way I'm lost. I'm not even searching for anything anyway." He glanced at his book. "There must be one of those damn bridges somewhere," he said, irritated. So for the next thirty minutes it had been his mission to find one bridge, any bridge. The Rose one would be nice to see, but frankly, he would be happy to see any human, preferably living. That was why when he finally saw a few houses lined up he felt a bit more...joyous. And when he saw a woman sitting on her bench he was overjoyed. As he came to see her, he noticed her green skin.

"Is that even possible because if it is that must be a terrible curse." But yes, she definitely had green skin. Green skin and black hair, and from what he could see, brown eyes. He pulled the carriage close to the house which he assumed was hers before turning and yelling out the window.

"Hey, frog girl!" he started. She turned her head glaring at him. "Yeah, you see, I'm trying to find a bridge, and you're the first person I have seen in hours. Give me directions." She stared at him for moments before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just... I'm not one to give strangers directions. And I've never been very...submissive" Fiyero took this moment to make himself noticed for his Royal status. He jumped out the carriage and bowed before her, causing her to cock and eyebrow and glance to Lincoln who chirped once.

"I'm sure I'm not a stranger. I happen to be Fiyero Ti-"

"Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus. His Royal Prince," she finished for him, sarcastically. He nodded, smiling.

"Well, yes, but you don't have to sound so affront."

"Excuse me, I didn't know I'd have to turn the sarcasm off today. I wasn't expecting anyone, your highness." He smirked.

"I didn't know farm girls were feisty."

"I am not a farm girl," she corrected, standing from the bench. "I'm a Vinkun, just like you. I live here. Just because this isn't your royal palace, sir, doesn't mean this is farm land."

"There are cornfields behind your house. This is farm land." He stared at her. "You don't sound Vinkun either." She shrugged.

"I wasn't born here. I was born in Munchkinland-"

"Oh, a Munchkin woman," he joked.

"Yes, I was born and raised in Munchkinland."

"You don't seem like a Munchkin. I thought they were like...4 feet. You're like...5 feet 4,5,6 inches?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Everything is not as it seems, Mr. Tiggular. Sometimes you have to look at things another way." He chortled. " I came here after the war. I married a Vinkun man. I've been here for fifteen years. I believe that makes me Vinkus"

"You don't seem like a woman that would be tied down to a man," he told her.

"I'm not, but I do love my husband and my lovely children."

"You have children?"

"Yes, they're gone now. They went to the city. My husband is doing some paintings for...your father." He nodded.

"Polo or something?"

"Paolo," she corrected.

"Yes, right. Now are you going to help me find the Rose Bridge, or are you going to be no use at all like my ass of a father."

"I've never heard a man speak so vicious toward the king. It seems that he isn't the only ass," she hissed out.

"And yet you are the only frog girl I have ever met," he spit out.

"If this is your flattery to make me want to help you it's not working."

"I don't need your help, toad."

"Says the man who's lost. Please, you can't survive a day here in the country." She circled him. "Not enough booze. Not enough sex. You'll die," she mocked.

"Hey, I can survive. And I'm not lost."

"Then what are you?" He sucked in his cheeks and stared at the clouds.

"Temporarily lost," he muttered quietly. She cackled loudly, and Lincoln, who had watched the conversation between the two, chirped loudly.

"You're stupid," the bird spoke, still chirping. Elphaba laughed.

"Ditto," she said to the bird. "Although, I prefer the word moron," she stated, smirking, causing Lincoln to chirp gaily and Fiyero to glare at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, still laughing.

"I forgot about the animals being able to speak," he muttered. "Most animals don't roam in the city."

"Well, what a pleasure it is to see me," Lincoln said. "I'm sure hearing a bird speak is quite unusual. Especially one that speaks better than you," the sparrow teased, causing another cackle to escape your throat.

"Are all the people here like you?" Fiyero asked, annoyed at the green girl and the bird.

"Honey, no one is like us," Elphaba told him with her best farm accent. "I better go plow the fields and milk the cow," she added, dryly. He chuckled.

"Your husband must have a ball with you, little minx."

"You have no idea," she told him. "So, I guess you should get going, Mr. Royal Prince because your title here means nothing to any of us." She turned to return to the house. He was steaming at this strange Munchkin, Vinkun, farmer, frog, country woman, but he needed her help. Even if he wasn't willing to admit it, he really did need her to help him find the bridge. Not just the bridge, he needed her to help him find a place to stay and food to eat. He needed her to help him if her really was going to survive while he was there.

"Woah, woah, woah!" he yelled, running to stop her. "Okay, I'm lost and I need help, and I'm not trying to be smug. Or maybe I am trying to be smug, but-"

"You really are brainless, aren't you?" she interrupted.

"Please," he pleaded. "I just need some help. Just a few directions, and then I'll be on my way. I'll leave you alone."

"I have never had a prince beg for me," she teased. "And I happen to find much pleasure in this. Continue." He huffed at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "Wait!" A devious grin spread across her face. "I would prefer you do your begging on your knees."

"Not a chance, frog girl. List-"

"Knees," she commanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Seriously, all I'm aski-"

"Goodbye, Princey," she spoke before turning around to the house. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"Fine, you win! I'm on my knees." She turned around and smiled, tapping his nose when she returned.

"You give up easily," she murmured. "I'm listening."

"Please. I'm lost, I need help, and if you don't help I...won't survive," he muttered. "I just need a few directions, maybe a little help in finding a hotel or something. Please..." Her smirk faded and she glanced at her house and then the carriage her had drove in on.

"This is a short scouting trip, yes?" He nodded, and she sighed. Oz, she didn't understand what she was doing, getting herself into this stupid scouting trip with the prince of the Vinkus. This wasn't what she did often.

"Well, you could keep going straight until you reach Pickens...it's a farm...and then take a left to Ore...Ore's another farm about a half mile down, be careful of the mean black dog there."

"Pickens than Ore," he repeated.

"Than you reach the fork in the road, turn left, and there you are...wait no, I'm sorry it's a right you take."

"Fork than right."

"This would be easier if the roads were labeled," she admitted, and he agreed. "Wait...maybe it was a left at the fork. Um...I never really need to give directions, I know." She tried to figure out the directions again before sighing in defeat. "I...I guess I could show you where the bridge is, or I could tell you if that's more convenient. I could tell you or show you, but if you want I'll show you."

"I'd like that."

"Okay, then," she said. "Let me just put my book on the counter, and we can go." She walked on the wood to in the house and placed the book on the table before walking back to the carriage and climbing inside. He smiled before climbing inside beside her. Lincoln flew above them before plopping onto the handle of the carriage.

"You know, frog girl isn't the best way to make an entrance?" He blushed slightly at her words but drove mindlessly.

"I never caught your name," he told her, not responding to her first comment.

"I never threw it," she simpered. He glowered at her and elbowed her side. They sat for a few moments. The only words spoken were the directions from Elphaba.

"Do I get to know your name?" She exaggerated a sigh.

"I guess I'll end the suspense," she said teasingly. "Elphaba."

"What?"

"That's my name, Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." He nodded. A name like that only deserved to be given to women like her. Most girls were named after flowers here. There was Rose, Lilly, Poppy, Mary for Marigolds, Lilac, Petunia, the occasional Chrysanthemum, Iris, Tulip, and many, many more. Some names were variations, but almost always started or ended with a flower. His hand reached over her leg to grab a beer.

"Excuse me," he huffed. She watched his hand touch her leg softly. "Care for a beer?"

"Oh, sure, thank you," she said, reaching for the beer and taking a swig. "So, what's your thing with being temporarily lost?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's a prince doing in...well here."

"Well, my ass of a father, and my mother want me out of their house, so they decided to send me here to take photos and get out of their house. They say they're going to help me move when I return."

"Your thirty-four, and you still live with your parents. Hell, I'd want you out too," she told him, causing another elbow jab to her side. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know you were a photographer."

"I'm not. At least not now. I haven't touched my camera since I was fifteen at most."

"So, you could be terrible at taking photos?"

"Yes, but I'm not."

"But you could."

"But I'm not." She laughed and stopped arguing with him. She looked at him.

"Right," she said. "Uh...turn right here." He did as he was told before turning to her.

"Why were you speechless? You don't seem like one to get speechless." She laughed again. His eyes were so...blue. Had she seen them like that in the articles she'd read? They were plain, almost lifeless, but they were quite dashing.

"I'm not speechless. Don't worry, your highness," she said, emphasizing 'your highness.'

"I'm not worried about you."

"You know, your father might have point. Asses can be smart too." He rolled his eyes. "Well, not every ass," she corrected, staring at him, causing another painful jab. "Around the corner. The bridge will be right around the corner." He nodded.

"Is everyone close here? I mean there are so few people th-"

"We all know each other. Your presence was probably noticed by everyone. Not because of your title but because you're a new person."

"That's so different from the city. We barely ever communicate with our neighbors."

"That's so boring," she said. "We're all so close. We make food and talk and play with each other. I guess that's part of the reason I like it here."

"I get it now. Farm country doesn't seem so...sucky." She chuckled. "It's peaceful here. It's kind of nice." She grinned.

"See, you're getting the hang of this 'farm lifestyle,'" she teased.

"I know, and with the help of you, frog girl."

"I would prefer, Elphaba."

"Right, sorry."

"It's fine." They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke. "There," she said. "There's the bridge."

**AN: Getting ****there...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: They fall in love pretty quickly in this story because the real arch of this story is them dealing with Elphaba's marriage and children, and Elphaba having to realize where the boundaries are. Nothing is going to happen for a while, but they'll notice that they love each other quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or The Bridges of Madison County, but I do own Lincoln, so there's something to be happy about.**

**5**

He climbed out of the carriage with his camera, staring at the bridge and offered his hand to the green girl before him. She reluctantly took it, stepping out of the carriage onto the moist green grass. As his hand wrapped around his gently, he felt a spark of energy fly threw his body, and it scared him. Had she felt the same? He couldn't tell. She had turned her head and was staring at the bridge.

Her hand quivered in his, and she moved her head to avoid him seeing the look in her face. What had just happened to her? It was...she felt a...movement of heat that ignited her body. She pointed to the bridge, trying to forget what had just happened.

"Well, there it is," she exclaimed, pointing. He nodded, walking toward the structure. It astounded him how flowers could make a whole bridge disappear. He took the camera and snapped a few photos. She started walking down the bridge, glancing at the prince every moment as he admired the bridge.

"There are sodas in the back," he told her. "You can have one if you like."

"Oh, thank you," she murmured. "Do you want one." He shook his head. She walked back to the carriage, grabbed a bottle, and took a gulp from it. As she walked back to see the prince he turned and smiled at her before grabbing her hand again and running to show her the bridge as if she'd never seen it before.

"Fiyero, I've seen the bridge." He blushed deeply, not realizing that she lived here and had just given him directions.

"I...Uh...I forgot," he told her. She laughed. He was cute when he wasn't trying to act so smug. Still obnoxious as hell but cute. "I could stay here all day."

"You can, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Fiyero, I'm a wife and mom."

"They're not here," he reminded. She glared at him. How dare he try to act as if her children didn't exist.

"I can't just take scouting trips whenever I feel like it. I can't be scandalacious like you, and I have no desire to."

"I'm sure you have an urge to be scandalacious," he said. "It's fun and itnoxicating, sort of like yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing...hormones acting up today, aren't they," he muttered.

"I just want to get home," she told him. "Then everything can be normal like it always is." He took both of her hands in his.

"Then I'll make sure that you come have a picnic with me before I leave," he declared. "It can be another scouting."

"Fiyero, that's really not necessary. I told you, I'm just here to give you directions. I don't expect anything in return nor do I want anything of yours." He gasped.

"I thought you found me extremely sexy," he teased in a sultry tone causing heat to rise to her cheeks. "Besides," he started again. "I want to."

"Fiyero, eventually I'm going to go back to being a housewife, and you're going to be a king. There's no way we could even be friends. We'll most likely never speak again after this."

"Way to be positive. We can, and we will. Before I leave here, you will be my friend officially."

"Officially?"

"Yes, officially."

"Oz, you're strange, Tiggular."

"I'm strange, Thropp?" he asked, pointing to her.

"Yes, you're strange," she said, pushing him aside. "Now, you've seen the bridge. Have you taken enough pictures, or can we leave?" He turned to his camera. He had completely forgotten his reason for coming to the bridge in the first place. Pictures, picture.

"Pictures."

"What?"

"Uh...Pictures, I need to take some more pictures." She sighed.

"Well, hurry up, Royal Camera Boy, I want to be back at my home before dark."

"We will, we will," he promised, bringing the camera up to snap photos of the bridge. "And you say my names for you are bad, frog girl." She shrugged him off.

"They could be worse. I could call you a prick or an ass or something."

"I believe you have called me an ass," he murmured, and she smirked. He walked closer to the bridge and inspected the perfect placement of the flowers. He turned back to the green girl and swallowed before grabbing a small bouquet of flowers, tulips or poppied he thought. He stood straight, glancing back at the bridge before walking toward the green girl. He handed them to her sheepishly, blushing all the way. "Uh, I...these are...I thought you might like-" He was cut off by her laugher.

"Fiyero, I'm not really a flower person."

"Just take the damn flowers," he told her chuckling. "What happened to a man giving a nice woman flowers to show his appreciation. That doesn't make this a date."

"No, it doesn't. It's very kind of you."

"Then why won't you take the damn flowers?"

"Because they're poisonous," she spit out without thinking, and he immediately dropped them. She chuckled and placed her hand over her mouth. "I was... I was joking, I'm sorry," she said in a laugh. "I don't know why I said that. They aren't poisonous." He gaped at her, leaning down to grab some of the flowers.

"Is it natural for you to act sadistic?"

"Actually, yes," she admitted. "I'm sorry, this was really sweet." She grinned and took them from him gently as he scraped them from the ground. He took one of them and placed it in her hair. She blushed as his hand brushed lightly against his face. What was she feeling? What was happening to her? It was the heat, she concluded. The ozdamned heat was messing with her brain. And where was that damn bird?

"Lincoln," she yelled. The bird chirped down.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba?"

"Nothing, I just hadn't heard from you lately. Fiyero, can we go?"

"You haven't heard from me because you've been too occupied with the prince," Lincoln told her. "What is going on between you two?" She flung her hand at the bird, but he dodged her hand just chirping in response.

"I am not. Don't you dare say that," she muttered. "It's the heat. Just the ozdamn heat. Now will you shut your... beak?"

"Elphaba and Fiyero falling in love and kissing and making out and making lo-" This time her hand did make contact and the bird flew back. He groaned in annoyance, and Elphaba glared at him.

"I have Paolo, and he's more amazing than this prince could ever be. He's a better kisser, better person, and I'm sure that he's a better lover."

"Well, you'll never know until you try it," the bird teased. "You know, a test ride." She gasped.

"You are such a little-"

"Angle," Lincoln interrupted. Elphaba glared at him.

"No, devil," she corrected. The bird flew around her head. "Fiyero," she yelled to him again. "Leaving."

The sooner she could be back to her farm, the she could be normal again. She turned to Lincoln. And the sooner she can get away from the devil bird.

"Lincoln, I do not want him. I'm just being delusional."

"You rather admit that you're delusional than you have feelings for him? I don't get why you don't think you can love someone at first sight."

"Because you can't. It took me months to love Paolo, I'm not going to be in love with him after a mile. If anything, it's lust."

"So you admit you feel things for him."

"No! Will you please just shut up." She turned to the prince one more. "Fiyero! Can we please leave? How many pictures do you need?" He chortled.

"Yes, whatever you want, Elphaba." She didn't say anything to him in return but turned to the carriage. He helped her in, lifting himself beside her. She shivered at his hands wrapped around her waist. No, no, no. Her mind was yelling at her harshly. Paolo. You love him. He cares for you. Paolo! Paolo! Paolo!

"Fiyero, I'm fine, really. Don't you think I can get in a carriage myself?" Her voice was fragile and shaky, and Lincoln looked at her muttering a series of words that she couldn't comprehend.

"I know you can, but I just...I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"No reason, I just don't." She rolled her eyes. His hand wrapped around her waist, and she shifted out of his hand. He looked at her confused. "What is it, Elphaba? I know I just met you, but is it that bad if I place my hand on your waist."

"Yes, what is it Elphaba?" Lincoln spoke in her ear.

"Oh, shut up," she yelled. Fiyero turned to her, and her eyes widened. "Not you, I'm talking to my jackass bird friend." Fiyero chuckled.

"It's not everyday that you meet a girl who can talk to birds and not be insane," he told her. "I still don't understand the problem with me putting my hand on your waist. Is it really that bad?" She turned her head from his, looking at the fields nearby.

"Yes, it is. I'm married, Fiyero, to a really great guy, and I feel like I'm cheating on him when you do that."

"I'm...I'm sorry." She nodded, and he kept his hands to himself for the rest of the ride. There was something about this green girl that he liked. He couldn't put his finger on it. Then again, he didn't really know if he wanted to place his finger on it. She's married. You can't do anything even if you do develop feelings for her. She's married. She has children, and she is living a very fulfilling and happy life. The carriage pulled up toward her house, and he stopped. As she jumped out the carriage, he stayed inside staring down at her.

"I...I guess I should get going." She nodded. "Thank you for your help with the directions. You're a very nice woman despite your sarcasm." She smiled.

"This is your last opportunity," Lincoln told her.

"To do what, I'm married," she hissed out, showing the bird her ring. "And I have children," she added. The prince looked at them confused.

"You can't keep using that excuse. It's pretty much saying that if I wasn't married, I'd love to do something with you."

"That's how you interpret it," she retorted.

"Sweetheart, is there any other way," the bird said sarcastically.

"Yes, as in I'm married, and the only male I associate myself with is my husband, not this prince."

"Mmhmm," the bird muttered, and she stalked away from him toward the prince.

"It was nice meeting you. It's not every day that royalty comes to this place." He turned to start driving away before realizing she had something in her pocket.

"Oh, wait," she yelled. He turned back to her, and she handed him one of the photos of the bridge. He took it from her and grinned.

"Thank you, but you can keep it. I'll be able to take more pictures."

"No, it's fine, Fiyero. Go ahead and take it."

"Oz, you're stubborn," he muttered before changing the topic. "So you live here?"

"No, this is just my summer home," she said dryly. He smirked.

"I guess I had that coming, didn't I?" She bobbed her head up and down, her lips spreading into a gentle smile.

"You should be getting the hang of this, Royal Pain," she teased. He glared at her, reaching for her chin.

"You are something, aren't you Thropp?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to," she retorted. He jumped out the carriage to stand in front of her.

"Do you ever let anyone else speak, or do you always have a smart little comeback?"

"The latter," she said plainly. "But if you would prefer, I'll slow down my speaking so that your brain has time to comprehend my words. I wouldn't want to stress your miniature brain, your highness." He glowered at her before placing his hands around her waist and stepping toward her. Her face turned into a look of fright, and she stepped backward as he stepped foreword.

"What's wrong, Thropp?" he teased. "The cat caught your tongue?"

"Fiyero," she said lowly. "What in Oz are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just getting my revenge," he told her. She scowled at him but didn't struggle. She could knock him out if she wanted to, but... she didn't want to. As she felt her back make contact with a tree she tried to push him off in shock, but he was too strong. He stared at her eyes, his lips hovering over hers. His hand touched hers, and she felt that same spark again. It was intoxicating. How did she even describe a man like the one before her? How could she describe his hands? So strong, so calm, so gentle, and his eyes burned like flames despite their blue color. It was like they were praying, wanting, and needing something. Something without a name. Where did he exist? A man from a some sort of fairy tale, and she'd only known him for hours, and yet, she couldn't describe it. He was a...a different sort of Prince Charming. Everything about him...he was...he was-You're married! Nothing could ever happen because you're married, and you love him, and you're husband is amazing, and you have amazing children, and...that's that.

"Why so silent," he teased. She diverted her eyes from his before trying to conjure up something to say. She muttered syllables before saying the only thing that seemed right to say.

"Would you...would you like to come in for some lemonade?"

**AN: Budding Fiyeraba, but nothing's going to happen because she's married, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know you all want Fiyeraba to happen, but be patient. She is married with children, you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**6**

He shook his head grinning. She never failed to surprise him, did she?

"You're inviting me into your home for some lemonade." She nodded, still avoiding his eyes that were staring directly at her while his hands clung on her waist.

"I knew you weren't going to let him go," Lincoln squawked. She glared at the bird for a moment. "I just state the facts."

"Please just stop," she yelled at the bird, causing a stunned look from Fiyero.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you two alone, I'll be in the fields," the bird promised, flying away.

"Get eaten while you're out there," she called, and Fiyero gasped.

"Well, you and that bird have a nice relationship," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him, I just.." She turned her focus back on the lemonade. "I...you don't have t-" He cut her off by squeezing her waist gently, causing her to let out an inaudible gasp. He smiled at her. He liked this effect he had on her. He liked a lot of things about her, and now he liked the feeling of her in his hands.

"Sure," he told her before picking her up into his arms. She squealed causing him to chuckle.

"Fiyero, put me down!" she commanded. He ignored her and instead kept walking toward the house. "Fiyero, why can't you put me down?"

"Because I don't want to put you down," he said plainly.

"Married," she pointed out.

"Don't care," he retorted. "It's not like this is wrong. I'm just carrying you. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes," she yelled to him. He laughed. She tossed in his arms, trying to get him to set her back on the ground.

"I'm not putting you down. You can struggle all you want, but it's not working." She cursed at him only getting a laugh from the prince. As he opened the door, he set her on the floor. She glared at him, but he just grinned.

"Don't ever do that again," she warned, her voice darker than normal.

"Or what?"

"I will hurt you to amazing extremes," she told him. "Do I need to elaborate?" She looked extremely annoyed and angry. He shook his head and gulped. He wouldn't pick her up again, that was for sure. She walked him into the house and into the kitchen. "Take a seat." He pulled out a wooden chair and sat down. She walked to the fridge and picked up a jug of lemonade, pouring it into two glasses before sitting down in the opposite chair. He had gotten up and walked over to a wall and pointed to a photo, looking back to her.

"Is this your family? Your husband, I mean. Your husband and children?" She nodded, smiling at the photo. She wondered if her children were having a good time. They probably had just arrived in the Vinkus, and Scalin was already probably annoying his father. Everything was so simple before Fiyero showed up. Everything was so perfect, and her family was perfect.

Everything still is perfect. She still had her perfect husband and amazing children and as long as that thin line didn't get crossed she would still be perfect wife, and they'd all end up living happily ever after. That was if she believed in happily ever after, which she didn't. "They're a handsome bunch," he told her.

"I know. It's because they aren't green." Fiyero shook his head.

"No, I find you attractive even if you are green. And I'm sure your husband feels the same." She blushed faintly. There's a fine line. Don't cross it.

"Really, I didn't know frog girl was flattery," she mocked. He ignored her comment.

"Is there a reason why you're green? Not to sound rude or anything." She nodded, motioning for him to sit down.

"Yes, there is a reason why I'm green, Fiyero. I mean I don't know what it is, but there is a reason. I have a sister, and she's not green, so I...I can't really tell you why or how I am."

"I understand. You must be quite the attraction here. Green skin, Munchkin accent." She shrugged.

"People are use to it by now."

"I was just in Munchkinland. There was a meeting with my parents. It's very pretty there," he told her. "I don't know how to describe it. It's peaceful, but everyone is so energetic." She looked at him, intrigued.

"Tell me more," she pleaded. "I haven't been in Munchkinland since my marriage," she told him.

"I...I wrote a summary about it. I don't have it with me, but I was always helped by the nice people there."

"The sounds like them. Even after more than a decade."

"Why haven't you returned? I know it's a long trip, but after a decade you'd think you would want to go back." She bit her lip and cringed. There were a few reasons why she hadn't been back to Munchkinland. A few reasons why she hadn't wanted to go back to Munchkinland.

"Well, me and my family...it's complicated, and I don't look foreword to really ever seeing them again. Maybe my sister, but my father would never agree to let me see her. I have a family and fields to take care of. I'd never have time if I wanted to go back." She didn't mention that Paolo wouldn't let her go back to Munchkinland. That he had intended for her to be the perfect housewife, and returning just wasn't an option. He looked at her, and they sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So what do you do in the Vinkus? What's it like in the heart of the city, I mean?" He looked at her sweetly. The dim light made it hard for him to see her, but he still could make out her figure.

"I...you've heard of my reputation. You can't say you haven't. If I didn't have to come here I would've been with some girl at a bar. That's at least what I do in the Vinkus. Most do the same, but some like going to see the museums and the gardens."

"Alcohol and sex. How do you think you're going to survive here?" she teased. "We have a scarce amount of alcohol, and the majority of this part of the Vinkus are married. In fact, I think everyone over the age 21 is married."

"I honestly don't know," he said with a chuckle. "How do you live here without losing your sanity?"

"Well, my marriage and children take up most of the time. I help in the fields sometimes, cook a lot, and I read in the front. That's where you saw me. Reading is my main source of pleasure." As she spoke she realized how much her life had changed to revolve around her family. What had happened to her? Paolo had happened to her. He wanted her to be a housewife. She wanted to get away from her father's abuse, so she agreed. She had just fallen a victim to the routine. He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Not the...other activity? I mean you do have two children." She coughed loudly and blushed.

"No, that activity is...fun." He chortled.

"What's your family like?" he asked dropping the subject. She sighed.

"Well, my husband and children are my true family. I...I haven't talked my father and sister or seen them since-" The phone rang. The old phone that sat at the very top of a shelf. She glanced at him before standing up and answering it. "Hello?"

"Faba, it's Paolo." She grinned.

"I know who you are. At least I should," she teased. She heard a laugh on the other end.

"I guess that was a stupid question. I just wanted you to know that we've made it, and we're settled."

"That's good. Have the children been a handful yet?" Another laugh. "Yes, apparently someone told them to be a little rowdy." She stifled a chuckle. "I'll make you pay for that one." There was a short pause. "Oh, and we met the royal highnesses, minus the prince. Apparently he's in the part of the Vinkun where we live." She glanced at Fiyero and smirked.

"Yes, I know. I helped him with directions to the Rose Bridge." She didn't tell him about him being in their house, or the holding hands, or the flowers, or the spark, or the carrying. She just stopped at the directions. She knew getting him mad wasn't the best idea.

"That's nice. Don't act too sarcastic though, Elphaba. I don't need you scaring royalty."

"I won't, darling." Fiyero felt his stomach churn when he heard her say the word darling. It was obvious that it was her husband that had called. His father probably would call him. That is if the ass remembers. Although, he wasn't as angry with his father after arriving in farm country. At least not here with her.

"Have you started your paintings?"

"I'm going to later tonight. After the children are asleep. Right now we're exploring the Vinkus, and as promised, I bought Bello the cookies she desires." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That's nice."

"Yes, Scalin found interest in an old science museum. He's been studying fossils for the past hour. He takes after you. Bello has been fascinated in a park, and she has been running around lately."

"She got that from you," Elphaba told him. "Uh...are they there? Can I say hi?"

"Yes, hold on," he said before she heard his voice with the sound of her daughter calling "mommy" in the background.

"Mommy?"

"My little beauty, this is mommy."

"Mommy, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Bello, but I'll be with you before you know it."

"I wish you were here now," the girl whined.

"I know, beauty. Are you having fun? The Vinkus must be nice, right?"

"Yes, it's so much fun here!"

"That's good. Where's your brother?"

"Behind me. He wants to talk to you."

"Give him the phone, Bello. I love you, and I promise you that I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy. Love you." There was static, and then she heard her sons voice.

"Hi, mom," she heard him say.

"Hello, Scalin. How's the Vinkus?"

"Awesome. I'm studying this achelousaurus." She laughed.

"That sounds wonderful. Maybe you can teach me about it when you return."

"Okay mom. Love you, bye."

"Bye, Scalin."

"Faba," Paolo said, taking the phone in his hand. "I'll call you again tomorrow. Just don't do anything stupid, and I'll be home before you know it. Just remember that you're never alone."

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll remember. I love you."

"I love you too, Faba. Bye."

"Bye." She placed back on the shelf before turning to Fiyero who was looking at the photo on the wall again. "I'm sorry. That was my husband and children. They've arrived safety."

"That's good." She nodded. Just don't do anything stupid. Who did he think he was? If anyone was going to do something stupid it would be him. She sat on the wooden seat and took a gulp of the cool lemonade. Lemonade and always been one of her favorite drinks. She never knew why, but it had.

"Where were we?" she asked him as he turned and sat down.

"You were talking about your family."

"Yes, well, I left Munchkinland after, and I haven't seen father or sister since." He cocked his eyebrow at her. "My mother died in childbirth with my sister."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine...It was my fault anyway."

"How...how is it your fault? You can't control life or death. At least I don't think you can." He was looking at her confused and in distress. She coughed before telling him the story that she had told only a few in her lifetime. Then again she only knew a few people.

"Remember how you asked if I knew why I was green?" He nodded. "My father also was curious, so when my mother was carrying my sister, Nessarose, my father made my mother chew milk flowers so the baby wouldn't turn out green. The flowers made Nessa come out too soon though, and her little legs were all tangled. My mother never woke up, and none of it would've happened if it wasn't for me."

"But that's not your fault," he told her, trying to comfort her. "It was your father's if anyone's." She shrugged, not looking at him.

"It's been more than two decades. I've learned to live without her." He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "Tell me more about your travels," she encouraged. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I mean, I was in the Vinkus before I traveled to Ev, the town outside of Oz. I was heading on a trip to Aurora, and I ended up passing the Ev. It was so beautiful that I decided to stay." She scowled in shock.

"So you decided to stay in Ev just because it looked pretty?" He nodded. "That's crazy."

"Not really, I've been all over because a place looks pretty. I never really stop anywhere."

"What about your family? What are they like?" He was pretty sure that she still had some unsaid emotions with her mother, but he wasn't going to try to push her to tell her anything.

"Only child," he told her. "My parents are the King and Queen of the Vinkus. There's nothing else to really talk about. My mother is the standard queen. She's graceful, beautiful, kind, caring, a peacemaker. My father is a more stern, educated man who fights for justice." He glanced at the clock at the side of the room. "I...I think I should get going. Go find somewhere to sleep and eat." He grabbed his cup of lemonade and placed it in the sink before turning to look at her. "Thank you for the directions and the lemonade. It was very nice of you, and your company was great." He wished he could stay. He knew she could protect herself, but there was something that made him want to protect her and...care for her. She looked at the clock and stopped him.

"No, it's too late. No restaurant will be open in this town, and a strange man in the village isn't...the best way to make friends. Stay for dinner." He smiled at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"I'm positive. Besides, this makes it less awkward for me. It's too quiet with the lack of children running around the place. At least that way I don't have to eat alone and you don't have to eat alone." He chuckled and walked toward her, his hand grazing her neck causing both of them to quiver slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she promised him quickly. His hands moved down her arms. Fine line. Don't cross that line.

"Then I guess I...I could stay. I'd like to learn more about you anyway. You're...different."

"Trust me the feeling is mutual," she told him, grinning.

"I'm not sure if it is, Elphaba."

**AN: See...it really was just lemonade. Paolo and the children appeared to make you all remember that she still is married no matter how much you want Fiyeraba. And then there's dinner...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I realize what you all want to happy, and it will...just be patient.**

**LillyFae: Yes, Paolo is a controlling man, her children shouldn't be her everything, and books can only take her so far. She just puts her children ahead of everything because she's Elphaba. And the last comment on the dinner...No comment.**

**Doglover645: No comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

**7**

Fiyero's presence had caused a sort of commotion in the town, and Elphaba's neighbors and friends were curious about the carriage in their married neighbor's driveway. Marnie was Elphaba's friend since she moved to the Vinkus, mothering her and getting her use to the traditional lifestyle. Marnie and her husband, Charleston, were older than Elphaba and Paolo and were heavily into the farmer lifestyle in the country. Now, the couple was speculating about the carriage from their porch.

"Do you think he's family?" Charleston asked, his back resting against an old rocking chair. Marnie shook her head.

"No, Elphaba doesn't talk about her family much, and the bits that I know about aren't the best. She'd never invite family willingly."

"What about someone from Paolo's family?" he suggested.

"Paolo left to the city. Besides, family doesn't really show up here. They love by themselves, and they're happy."

"Then why would a man be at the house when Elphaba's the only one there?"

"It may not be a man, Charles. Maybe you're overreacting."

"A man either comes by himself or brings his wife, and there is no woman in sight."

"Why not? Elphaba's by herself, and my niece Galinda comes by herself. This isn't the olden days. Calm down, Charleston." The man huffed.

"Fine, but if it is a man than we have a right to wonder what she's doing with him...how she's doing it to him." Marnie slapped her husbands arm frustrated and astonished.

"Elphaba would never do that. She's spunky, feisty, and very independent, but that doesn't mean she'd just cheat on her husband at the first chance she'd get. I know her, and she cares about her family too much. She's loyal to the people she's close to. You know she wouldn't do that as well as I."

"Yes, but we can never be sure." The older woman scoffed.

"Yes,we can, and I'm not going to have you spreading hideous rumors to the town. Elphaba's a college graduate at 15, I'm sure that this person is a colleague, a friend to help around the house while the children and Paolo are gone."

"You're being delusional," the man chortled.

"Nearly four decades of marriage, and you still don't understand that the woman is always right," she mocked.

"Sure I do, honey," Charles claimed sarcastically. Marnie grabbed his shoulder.

"Get inside," Marnie ordered. The woman stood at the porch ledge, staring at the house near her own. "You would never do that, Firecracker," she said in the air. She had called Elphaba Firecracker for as long as she could remember, and in that moment she hoped that the Elphaba she knew wouldn't fall in some man's lap so easily. Then again, if she felt something that was past what she could imagine, she wouldn't be mad that she gave in. Love was love,right, and Elphaba would know if she was really in love. Of course she knew it was a man in the house, but she wouldn't allow her stubborn, chauvinistic husband use that as ammunition against her friend.

The woman opened her door and walked in to join her husband.

* * *

><p>"Fiyero!" she yelled at the prince who had grabbed the pail she was using to collect vegetables from the garden. She chased him from the side of the house, laughing. She had always liked the garden. Mainly because it was the part of her house that was private from her neighbors, and no one could see her from the far side.<p>

"You invited him for dinner. You do know where this is headed, right?" Lincoln said, flying down to greet them. She snorted.

"And where might that be?" she hissed.

"Do you want me to elaborate?" Her nostrils flared, and Lincoln chirped gaily.

"Oz no," she spit out. "And I thought I told you to get eaten?"

"Darling, I don't get eaten I eat. It's a doggy dog world."

"Not for birds," she chirped.

"I don't blame you. He's a handsome fellow, Miss Thropp." She blushed faintly as her eyes diverted themselves back to the Prince. "No comment, witch?" She glared at him, her hands running through her silky hair.

"I'll...I'll converse with you later," said faintly, causing Lincoln to feel gay. He wanted her to be happy. He thought this prince might really be her prince. If she let him in. He had watched the her and her family since they moved here, and...she needed a little change.

"For the moment I'm teaching Princey what vegetables are," she added.

"Oh, good luck with that," Lincoln snorted. "He probably thinks a carrot is just the thing you put on snowmen." She chuckled. Fiyero walked back to her and grabbed her waist. She gasped sharply.

"You should have saw that coming," he told her, looking at the pail of vegetables. "Do I look like a person that likes vegetables?" She stood up, folded her arms, and glared at him.

"You're not eight, you're in your thirties, Fiyero." He sighed and handed her the pail as she picked up more vegetables from the garden. She walked inside, and Fiyero followed her after walking to his carriage and pulling out a guitar. The sun was setting, and he had found the farm beautiful at sunset. She was washing a bundle of carrots when he saw her, and he moved by her side.

"I'll help."

"Fiyero, you're a prince. Besides, that really is-"

"The fact that I'm a prince doesn't matter. I want to help," he stated.

"I bet you've never cooked in your life," she mocked.

"Hey, I...you're probably right." She chuckled before handing him a knife.

"Cut these carrots, and please try not to cut your finger off. I don't want to eat Fiyero blood."

"I'm sure I taste delicious," he boasted. She scowled.

"Sure you would," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, I'm new at cooking and everything, but I can help, and I won't cut my finger off."

"Just take your time. You don't need to win my affections," she teased.

"I don't want to win your affections."

That was a lie, but it wasn't like he needed anything. She was married, and he would leave in a week. They would be over before they began if they existed. They worked a few minutes in silence, cutting vegetables, and Elphaba cleaning the table. As she put everything in a pot, she sat in a chair and looked at him.

"Well, dinner should be ready in a half a hour, so you might as well entertain me," she told him, a playful smirk on her lips.

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"You could tell me about yourself and the Vinkus more, or you could tell me why there's a guitar in my house." He chortled.

"Why do you wish to know?" He pulled out the chair next to her and plopped down. He was never one to really want to talk about his past. He had learned when he was younger with the media that he should keep things as quiet as possible, even with the girls he met, he had always been closed. Except with his parents. They always supported him; even his father.

"I...I was just wondering, but you don't have to tell me. You don't seem like one to go around sharing your life story, I understand; I'm that way too." She gave him a gentle smile that nearly melted him, and he...he didn't know what happened to him, he just felt like he could trust her, like she was more than just the green girl that gave him direction, and although she was married, she was something more, something he couldn't quite touch.

"Well, it's sort of...complex." She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When he usually told people how complicated his past was people ran away. He should have known that she wouldn't be fazed. "I didn't always live with my parents."

"Then why do they want you gone- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted."

"No, it's fine. My parents want me gone because I've been in their house for almost a decade." She nodded. "I..not many people know this, but I was married when I was twenty-three. I loved her with all my heart, I really did, and I thought that the partying and everything had stopped, and I'd be ready to settle down."

"At twenty-three?" He laughed.

"I know, it's crazy now, but then it didn't seem crazy."

"I wasn't even 20 when I left with Paolo. Crazy is just...I mean I understand why you would marry so young." He nodded.

"Her name was Sarima. That was her guitar, and we got married. It was a great marriage, but I guess I got consumed in...a portrait. I think I'm more into life than I give myself credit for, and I think I was so involved in finding myself, I never found time for her. We became distant, and I left a note one day that told her that I was sorry for this not being as perfect as we dreamed. That's when we divorced, and I moved back in with my parents. That was nine years ago."

"Why do you have the guitar?"

"She gave it to me. She said she couldn't keep it, so she wished for me to have it. I don't know why I've kept it. I guess I just felt more at home living no where instead of everywhere."

"I would've never thought that you would have an ex-wife. I would have never thought any of what you just said of that of a prince, but I see it. I guess I never saw you as a playboy prince."

"Then what did you see? Most see a playboy prince. Everyone sees me as that, really. No one thinks about or knows of my ex-wife. No one sees any discernible personality from me, so what do you see?" She smiled at him, staring at the table.

"It's a facade, isn't it?" He looked at her confused. "The playing dumb, the sleeping around, the drinking. It's all to keep up your facade. I didn't realize it before, but ever since you entered this part of the Vinkus you've seemed different than what everyone perceive you to be. It's because you don't need to keep your facade when your here." He stared at her for minutes before his lips turned into a grin, and he nodded.

"I've never met a woman like you, Elphaba Thropp."

"I've never met a man like you. I've never met royalty either. They don't come here often." He spread his arms out.

"Well, I'm here now." She laughed.

"Yes, you are." She stood up to walk over to the pot of roasting vegetables and stirred the pot. Fiyero walked next to her and placed his hand around a bottle of brandy. She cocked her head at him, and he playfully grinned at her.

"Hey, I do like to drink, and I...I was wondering what was sitting next to your stove."

"You couldn't tell it was alcohol?"

"I meant what kind," he told her, nudging her side. She looked at the bottle. It was something that she and Paolo had bought on their short honeymoon. They said they'd use it when they wanted to have date nights, and the bottle had never been open since. She grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and ladled the soup into them, handing the prince a bowl. He sat back down on the table, and she soon joined him.

"I can't believe that you've had a bottle of brandy on your counter, and it has never been opened."

"We aren't all like you," she said mockingly. "Besides, there's been no reason to open it." Fiyero gave her a look before speaking.

"Elphaba, you have a husband. You haven't had any reason to open the bottle?"

"No, I-"

"How long has it been?"

"What?" He pointed to the bottle and then looked back at her.

"How long has it been that you've had that bottle." She looked at her soup, circling it with her spoon, not responding. "The more you don't answer, the longer I think it's been," he told her. She blushed. "You didn't judge me, so I won't judge you, it's alcohol for Oz sake." She laughed.

"Since I got married," she told him. "More than a decade." He bit his lips. Oz, she doesn't know how beautiful she is when she's vulnerable, does she? He stared at her once more before walking to the counter and grabbing the bottle of brandy, picking up two wine glasses on his way back to the table. He placed one in front of her and set the bottle in the middle.

"Well, there's a time for everything." He popped the cork off the bottle and poured some into both of their glasses. "Cheers?" She laughed, clashing her bottle into his lightly.

"I guess this is the closest thing to a party you're going to get here," she admitted, taking a sip from the glass. Fiyero smiled.

"I'm okay with that." And he was. If this was considered a party then it was certainly the best one he'd ever been to. Fiyero poured each of them one more glass before putting the bottle up.

"Why don't you leave your husband?" he asked, and her eyes widened.

"Why would you ask such a question? I'm happy."

"I'm...I'm sorry, that was immature of me, I'll stop." She thanked him quietly, and he made sure to not bring up the subject again. "So, where could I sleep while I'm here?" he asked her.

"There's a motel near the Rose Bridge. About a quarter of a mile that way," she pointed. He nodded, chugging the last amount of alcohol in his cup. "Are you leaving now?" In all honesty, she didn't want him to leave. She...she didn't know what she felt, she just knew she didn't want it to leave. He nodded.

"I'm going to photograph the bridge again at sunrise, so I think I should get going. It's getting late, and I don't want to keep you up anyway. You're a really nice woman, Elphaba. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too. Just having someone to talk to was enjoyable. I haven't gotten to do that in a while." He grabbed his coat and swung the guitar around his back.

"I hope I see you again."

"Well, you know where I live. I don't leave here, so it shouldn't be too hard to find me." He smiled at her before saying a faint goodbye and leaving out the door. She watched as he jumped into his carriage, placed the guitar underneath the seat, and waved before driving off.

He drove the quarter of a mile she had told him about before finding the motel. He had gotten a room and was lying down to rest. His mine danced with thoughts of their dinner. What was it about her? What was it about all of this? It started with a spark, a shot through his spine and tingled down his back. He held his breath and paused, wondering if something would happen, but nothing ever did. He hoped that the feeling would escape him in the morning, but he doubted it. He thought of her silhouette, and her graceful movements, the beauty she possessed without even knowing or trying to take advantage of him. She was being herself, Elphaba Thropp, and maybe something would happen to him because of her. Maybe something already had.

* * *

><p>She was finishing a conversation with Paolo, Bello, and Scalin before she went to sleep. The call had come moments after Fiyero left, and she now was finally telling her husband goodbye.<p>

"Well, goodnight Faba. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, darling. I care for you very much." She didn't understand why she couldn't tell him she loved him, she just couldn't. She paused for a moment, her breath shaky. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, dear. You always can." She pursed her lips before speaking.

"I...I opened the bottle of brandy," she told him. There was a pause.

"Why? We've kept it so long." A true smile played on her lips, and she sighed a breath of relief before speaking.

"It had been there long enough."

**AN: So, again, they haven't done anything that scandalous yet. We've learned about Fiyero's past and Elphaba's past, and now he leaves, and they never see each other again...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: We are very, very close. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**8**

Fashion had never been something Elphaba prized, and that certainly had not changed now, but she found herself in a small clothing shop near the school that was near the Rose Bridge. It hadn't been the first time that it occurred to her that the prince would be at the bridge, and she could see him, but she realized that what was between them was over and decided to spend the morning looking for a new dress. She had had the same black dress for...since they had had Bello; that was seven years ago. She figured that a change couldn't hurt and was sheepishly searching for something...different, fighting the urge to choose something black. She would've never walked to the store just to get a dress, even if it was only a mile, and this was all because of some prince. She would never dare admit it, but the time she spent with him had ignited a spark in her. She wanted to try something new, and, in that part of Oz, new would be changing her dress.

She couldn't explain it. It was like the wind had blown through, and before she knew it something was different. A sound ringing in the back of her brain that she couldn't define. It was as if she had been missing something that she didn't even know she missed until Fiyero showed up.

"He looked at me," she whispered softly.

"What, Elphaba?" The lady who ran the store was staring at her confused. Elphaba shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself," she stated. The woman giggled before leaving to search through a pile of clothes.

_He looked at me._ She remembered it clearly. It was when she had told him that his life was a facade. He had looked at her, and it was like he could truly see her. Were they connected in a way, him and her? She just...that look had never shown up when she was with Paolo ever. She turned to see a simple deep red dress hanging before her and caressed it in her fingers._ I could never wear this, but maybe I could._ She took a deep breath, remembering the man she had just met and carried the dress to the front, scrambling to find lose change in her pocket. Since she'd moved here, she had started to forget or even care about her appearance, and all it took was one glance for her to care again, to remember how great that it feels to be a thriving, innocent girl. Now she longed for his eyes to stare into her. That's all she needed, a look, and then he could walk away. She didn't need him to touch her or kiss her just...just look at her.

The Rose Bridge. He's at the Rose Bridge. That was how she made the decision to walk from the store to the Rose Bridge. It was only about a half a mile or so. Maybe only a quarter mile, she forgot sometimes when she was walking which was all the time since they couldn't afford to keep a carriage. They could only afford to rent them which they scarcely did. Paolo and the children going to the city may have been the first time they'd ever rented a carriage since she arrived in the country, she didn't know or care enough to remember.

She just knew that she needed to see him again, to feel something that she hadn't felt she since left Munchkinland.

* * *

><p>He was snapping photos of the bridge at sunrise. It was gorgeous, and even if this was the only bridge he took a picture of he was sure his father would be happy. The only problem he had was the constant thinking of her, he didn't understand. How could he feel such a connection with someone he'd just met? He barely knew her, and he felt like she was...what he'd been missing, something he didn't even know was lost in him. Has she stood here? Have her hands cupped the pool of water near the bridge, and did the water meet her lips? Did she ever stand on the bridge, her hair blowing in the crisp wind?<p>

He couldn't stop. Everything he thought directed toward her. Where was she now? Was she in her house? Was she sitting on the bench or talking to that b...no, Lincoln had appeared at the bridge that morning to greet him.

"What do you know about Elphaba," he asked casually, snapping another photo. The bird smirked as well as a bird could.

"Well, considering I've never actually been in her house or talked to her that much, very little. I've just sort of absurd her through these year, you know?"

"So you stalked her," the prince said nonchalantly.

"Yes," Lincoln replied. Fiyero let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't blame you," he muttered softly, but not softly enough that the sparrow couldn't hear.

"She's smart," the bird started. "Extremely smart. She is loyal to her children and husband, but I think she feels eternally separated from them, and not just because of the green skin."

"I sort of know why she'd get married, but do you know?"

"I'm afraid I don't. They don't talk about it that much. It just lingers around. Fiyero hummed in response and watched as the bird flew off at sighting of a group of sparrows. He always did that. Flew and talked to either one of them, and then took off. Fiyero shot another picture before sighing. What could you even call a woman like her? He turned around and froze.

"You're...you're here?" She nodded slowly. "I thought you said that you never leave your house." She turned crimson at his eyes. There was that feeling again.

"Well, I...I thought that, like the bottle of brandy we opened, it's been long enough." He smirked at her.

"You were looking for me, Thropp?" he teased. Her eyes widened, and she stuttered.

"No, I...I was at a local store,and I knew you'd be here as I was walking back."

"Mmm," he murmured.

"Fiyero, I'm serious." He laughed.

"I'm just teasing you, Elphaba. Beautiful day isn't it?" She nodded silently. "Why are you being so quiet? This isn't the you I met yesterday."

"I have nothing to say," she said plainly. "How have the pictures been? I don't really understand the difference between a good picture and a bad one, but I... How have the pictures been?" He chuckled and grabbed her hand gently, pulling her toward him. Another blush spread across her cheek.

"The pictures have gone well." He handed her a photo from his pocket. "What do you see?" he asked. She looked at him confused before speaking.

"A bridge," she said. "The Rose Bridge." He took the picture from her and shook his head.

"No, you see...it starts with a beak from the sun that gives you direction and builds you a frame. Once there's a frame you can see."

"How does that change the photo from a bridge to something else?" Fiyero walked to the bridge and pointed at it. She cocked her head at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"See!"

"Yes, I see, and I find this ridiculous." He ignored her before walking back to her and placing the camera up to her eyes. She held it with her fingers as he pointed to the camera.

"See? It's the world in a small window, Elphaba. You see a bridge. You see the sky and the water, but it's the world inside a frame." She moved the camera off her face and grinned.

"I...I think I see it."

"Yes, and I wait until something happens. Just sit and wait until you see something." There was a pause. "Right there!" he told her, pointing to a tree. "The tree threw a shadow, and the whole bridge changes it's face."

"Fiyero, I know that your life is a facade, but I am astonished at how insightful you are when it comes to photos." He beamed at her.

"I haven't picked this up in years, and yet, I remember everything about taking photos. I feel free again." The camera wasn't the only reason why he felt free. She was a big part of it as well. "I always described my pictures that way. The world in a frame. The world in a tiny box trapped that way forever." She laughed at him. He was...something. His eyes turned to her, and he stared at her intently.

"You put more attention in the process of your picture than you ever have when it comes to education," she teased. He ignored her comment and just stared at her.

"Elphaba, go stand over there." It was a command, but his voice was warm and gentle. She walked to where he was pointing, confused. She turned to him, and he spoke.

"Don't look at me," he told her. He brought the camera up to her.

"Now, look at me. Look at me." She brought her chin to face him and tried to hide an enamored flush. He snapped a few photos of her before walking to her, touching her waist, and she let him. He showed her the photo and pointed.

"There's the world in your face, Elphaba. You're beautiful."

"Fiyero, I'm not beautiful." He wanted to hit himself. How could she not see it. She was breathtaking.

"Yes, you are. You're stunning, believe me," he pleaded, touching her chin to look at her. He bit his lip, fighting the urge to kiss her then. She's married, Fiyero. Nothing can happen, she's married. "Your husband must have told you that you're beautiful before, right?"

"Yes, but I never believe him."

"You should because he's so right. Oz, Elphaba, you're one of the more breathtaking woman I've ever seen." He his hand to touch her neck lightly, seeing her flush at his words. _You're married. You can't do this._ She couldn't tell him to move his hand. She was at a loss for words at the moment.

"Fiyero, I...you must say that to all he woman you meet because I'm not beautiful."

"I don't tell every woman I meet that. I promise you that I'm not lying. You're beautiful." He wasn't lying. Yes, he had told many women of their beauty, but he didn't tell them that they were the most breathtaking. She was an amazing woman, so beautiful.

"It doesn't...it doesn't matter, Fiyero. Don't worry."

"It does matter. Tell me you're beautiful," he commanded her. His finger tilted her chin up.

"I'm...I'm beautiful," she gasped out, desperately, and he stroked her arms. He longed to kiss her to assure her of her attractiveness, but he knew she'd never let him. He was going to cup her face when he pulled his arm back and stuck his hand in his pocket.

"I found this picture in my camera case." He showed it to her. "It's of Munchkinland." She took the picture from his hands and caressed it in her fingers. It was of Munchkinland after the terrible war. It was destroyed and defeated and full of chaos. She traced the edge before nearly fainting. "What? What is it, Elphaba?" She bit her lip and looked at his eyes. He ran his fingers through his sandy hair worried.

"I'm fine, Fiyero, it's just... I had a fiancé." He let out a small chuckle.

"Well, of course you had a fiancé. You're mar-"

"That's not what I mean, Fiyero," she interrupted. "I had a fiancé in Munchkinland. I was seventeen at the time. Ryker was his name."

"Wh...what happened?" he asked. He was scared of her answer, and he watched as she swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "Did he... did h-"

"He died in war," she finished for him. "That terrible war that made Munchkinland such a...bad place to live."

"The one with the Quax." She nodded before looking back down at the photo, a single tear slid down her emerald cheek, and without any control she was crying a cascade of salty tears.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to dry her eyes. He cup her face softly.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't apologize."

"Thank you, Fiyero. It's just that...that your picture is so...what my life was in Munchkinland."

"I understand." He held out his arms and she buried her face in his chest. He held her like that for moments as her crying slowed, and her breathing relaxed.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just haven't really thought about it, him, since I moved here, and I...I just met y-"

"Elphaba, it's fine," he said chuckling. "Really, I had no idea about your fiancé and I'm so sorry. I'm your friend, I'm here for you." She forced a smile and kissed his cheek humbly.

"Thank you, Fiyero." He was beaming happily at her kiss. She had no idea how amazing she was, and how lucky her husband is. "And you're not my friend," she added to him, causing him to pout like one of her children. She laughed softly and punched his arm. "You're my friend officially," she teased, and he laughed along with her.

"Your not allowed to use my own title against me," he told her.

"I wasn't using it against you. I mean it, Fiyero. I'm your friend, officially." He grinned, and she but her lip. Oz, there was that feeling again. She couldn't describe it when she was with him. "Uh...maybe you'd like to come back for dinner at the farm?"

"Is that an invitation?" She looked up at him and slowly bobbed her head. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt her hand shake slightly. "I'd love that, Elphaba. I really would, but-" Here it comes. Here comes the excuse of why he can't come in the nicest way possible. "How about I buy us lunch at the market I saw?" Her mouth opened in awe before curling into a smile.

"I'd like that," she said faintly. He took her hand and rubbed it gently. Maybe there was something that he didn't know existed between them.

**AN: I know you're happy with the Fiyeraba. I promise you that you'll get what you want very soon. Who are you for? Fiyero and Elphaba or Paolo and Elphaba? That was a stupid question.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's what I consider as the first major Fiyeraba chapter in this story. You're either going to feel really happy or really angry/guilty. Or you may feel both.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**9**

"And you painted the whole house in your handprints?" She laughed happily as the two of them cleaned leftover dishes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this. He nodded, placing the newly washed plate in the cabinet.

"Yes, my nanny had fun cleaning that up," he replied. She chuckled.

"So you were a rebel since you were a toddler, weren't you?" He folded his arms in fake anger.

"I wouldn't call it being a rebel. I'd call it being unique." Elphaba rolled her eyes but let his comment pass. She turned to him and smiled.

"So, what color paint was it?"

"What?"

"The house. What color paint did you paint the house with?" He thought for a moment, placing a cup from the glass of brandy they had back up on a shelf. He touched the back of her neck, his hand sending chills up her spine and pulled her close to him before glaring at her seriously.

"Green," he hissed out before turning and walking to finish washing dishes. She froze in her spot before going back to the sink. "There's a little market square I read about," he told her.

"You read? I should stop you from further stressing your brain," she teased. He punched her arm playfully, and she chortled.

"That's not the point. I was wondering if you could show me around. I don't remember the exact name... Des Musik, I think?"

"Sure, I'd love to get out for a moment. It's far enough anyway that no one would suspect anything."

"Good, not like anyone should suspect anything."

"Small town, people talk," she stated. He paused.

"Um...Elphaba, if seeing me is going to hurt you then you don't have to do that. I can leave now, you know." She glanced up. He really meant what he said. He wanted to protect her. No one had ever wanted her to be safe before. Paolo did, but...but he restrained her from so many other things.

"Thank you for the offer," she started. "But...but, I wish to go." He smiled "And I can finish the rest by myself," she offered, as he cleaned another plate. He shook his head sternly.

"We eat together, so we clean together." She didn't say anything in return. She could win in the stubbornness competition, but she didn't feel like arguing with him. They finished the last of the dishes in silence until Fiyero covered his hands with bubbles from the soapy water and grabbed Elphaba's waist, causing an alarmed gasp to escape her lips.

"Fiyero, what in Oz?" she screeched. He took her hand in his to soothe her. He had learned that that was the only other way to calm her other than kissing her which he couldn't do.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, as she giggled beneath him like a child. "It's just me, no need to get all frantic. It's not like you're allergic to water or anything," he teased. She stuck out her tongue at him and returned the action, smirking as the bubble hit his side.

"If we're playing the childish game than I know I'm going to win," he said proudly. She laughed before turning off the handle and throwing bubbles at him from the bottom of the sink. "Hey!" he yelled before grabbing his own handful of bubbles and throwing them at her. She giggled again. It surprised him how such a...independent and serious woman could be so lighthearted if you gave her time. She was more fun than most gave her credit for. He had just grabbed her waist when the phone rang, and she jumped from his arms. She walked to it promptly, and he stuck his hands sheepishly in his pockets.

"I'm...I'm going upstairs to take a shower. I'll be down in a minute," he promised her as she took the phone, embarrassed. She nodded as he walked up the stairs. She had allowed him to use the bathroom and shower.

"Darling," she whispered like a child who knew they were doing something wrong.

"Good evening, Faba. I'm sorry for all my calls, but this really is important."

"Oh, it's fine Paolo. I just got done with dinner and was cleaning the dishes. What is it? What's wrong? Are the children okay? Are you all safe?" she rambled, fearful. There was a light snicker on the other end.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong, love. It's just...I'm painting a picture of the palace as well, so the King and Queen invited me to stay another day to finish my work, and I think we're going to stay. They said they'd pay our way back as well, but I...I told them I needed your consent."

"I'm behind you in whatever you do, sweetheart. The children would like a day more to spend, I know they would." She heard a guffaw from his deep voice.

"They do. I'm afraid that I'll never get them to leave." She laughed. It was a forced laugh. Definitely not the laugh she had given the prince moments earlier, but it still caused her to smile when she thought of her children.

"Stay, Paolo. I don't know the next time they'll get to leave the country. Stay. You know how much they've pleaded us to take us. I'm glad they're happy."

"And they certainly are. More happy than I've seen them in a while."

"Give them one more day," she said with a chuckle.

"You're always right, darling. If you believe I should stay I will. I really should go now. I'm about to put the children to sleep."

"Well, goodnight darling. I...I love you," she told him, swallowing as she finished.

"I love you too, love," he told her before whispering a final goodnight and ending the call. He had walked downstairs by that moment, and she turned to face him, shaking as she set the phone down.

"Elphaba, if I make this complicated I'll leave. I don't want to-"

"No!" she yelled firmly. She looked at the ground, timidly. "Please don't," she whispered, shocked at the words that came out of her mouth before. She bit her lip and threw her hands in the air. "Listen, I'm going to go upstairs for a moment, and we can talk, okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. That's perfect. I just...I don't want to leave either, but I'll do whatever you want me to." She curled her lips into a smile and glanced over her shoulder at him before walking up the stairs.

"And," she added, stopping. "He's staying another day. Paolo, I mean. Paolo is staying another day." Fiyero nodded before watching as she escaped up the stairs. He closed his eyes as he sat in a chair.

She's so perfect. An angel that he was just seeing now. Or he was just noticing his feelings now. Why couldn't he act on his emotions? Why was everything always so...so complicated? He wanted her, yes. It killed him not to be able to hold her and kiss her, but he couldn't. The one thing that he was sure of was that she felt something in return. No matter what that something was, she felt it.

* * *

><p>She was in the bath tub, the warm water trailing down her body. It was in that moment that she realized that she was lying where he had only moments ago, and she found that extremely erotic. Actually, everything about the prince seemed erotic to her now. As she dried and placed the dress over the wall, she started her way down the steps. When she stopped at the bottom, he turned to see her and sucked in a breath. He stared at her for moments, and she didn't move. It seemed as if hours had passed, but it had only been seconds, and neither dared to move. He wanted her. Oz, he wanted her. As if she wasn't irresistible enough.<p>

"Is everything okay?" she asked. His lips turned to a grin.

"You look absolutely stunning, Elphaba," he said in a gasp. He stared at her with more love, lust, and passion than he thought possible, and he...sweet Oz, she was breathtaking. She saw it in his eyes as well. That he wanted her, and she, for once in...since Ryker, felt wanted. She wanted him as well, and she wondered if he could see that feeling in her eyes. She smirked at him.

"Do you do this often?" she asked teasingly.

"What?" he asked, still in awe of her beauty.

"I mean do you always wander into cities and captivate people that never thought they could be captivated?" He leered at her and laughed.

"I believe that you have captivated a man that didn't think he could be captivated, Miss Thropp." She blushed deeply, and he rubbed her neck. "You're beautiful when you blush, you know that?" She tried to gain her composure and her sarcastic wit.

"I bet I'm beautiful when I breathe too," she mocked, forcing sarcasm to depart her lips. He wasn't fazed and instead moved his hand to her cheek.

"You're extremely sexy and enticing when you're sarcastic too." That caused her to blush even more and shut her mouth.

"What I...what I mean is," she started, trying to keep her body from going numb. "I bought this dress today, and I invited you for dinner, and it feels like everything is about to change for us. That's what I mean." He stood up and walked foreword until she hit the wall. She was breathing heavy, and he backed away quickly.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he breathed out. "It's just that I never thought that there was a world where people were...meant for each other. I thought that it was more of getting use to a person, but with you I feel so...so different, like I don't even need to try." She stared at him blankly. "I don't understand why I'm telling you this. You're married. I know, but I never expected us to get so far. I never expected to feel so much, and I thought that it'd go away, but it never did. I swear, Elphaba, I tried." She nodded.

"No, I understand. I...I never expected to get this far either. I prayed to any God that existed to make it stop. I prayed, and I've never prayed before. I don't believe in all of that, but I tried, and my emotions never did quit. I just know that what I feel for you is more than I...than I thought was possible," she whispered.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"I don't trust people easily."

"I realize that, Elphaba. I just want to know if you trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Fiyero," she said so faintly that he could barely hear her. But he did, and he walked up to her, caressing her face before pressing a passionate kiss to her waiting lips. She knew she should have pushed him off, scolded him for kissing her, and told him it was very wrong, but she couldn't. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found her waist, pushing her into the wall gently. He had longed for this moment for so long. That was when the phone rang again, and he hesitantly broke apart from her. She looked at him, erringly before walking over to the counter and picking up the phone.

"Darling?" she squeaked, shakily.

"No, Elphaba, this is Marnie. I was wondering if you had plans tomorrow?"

"Uh..." She turned to Fiyero. "Yes, I have plans to go to Des Musik tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Firecracker, just wanted to check on you. You're okay, right?"

"Marnie, I'm perfect," she admitted, truthfully. There was a laugh at the end of the line.

"I'm glad. I'm sure the quiet is nice. I'll stop bothering you, you probably want your rest."

"Yes, I'm fatigue," she lied. "Thank you Marnie. Have a goodnight." The phone ended, and she forced a laugh. "It was my neighbor, sorry."

"It's fine. So where were we?" he asked, walking toward her. She pushed him off of her.

"No, Fiyero. No, we can't do this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he whispered. His voice was warm and gentle. "Like I said before, whatever you want I'll do," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead before walking to an old radio. She stood in shock until his voice broke through her emotions. "Dance with me?" he offered, smiling. "If I can't kiss you I can at least dance with you, right?" She smiled softly and agreed, taking his hand and dancing in his arms in the kitchen. As her eyes met his she melted. He gripped onto her tighter and had to resist the urge to kiss her.

"There are a lot of amazing orchestras in Oz," he started. "And there are many balls and parties I've been to, and I've danced with many maidens, but this is the best dance I have ever had."

"I'm not a maiden," she corrected. She didn't respond and swayed in his arms, her eyes fluttering close. She leaned her head as if by nature, and his lips covered hers. They pulled apart but kissed again, each time savoring each other. He looked alarmed, but she squeezed his hand to comfort her.

"Remember when I said I was lost?" She nodded, and he sighed. "I think I knew where I was but not where I was going. I have been through so many things in my life, struggled with alcohol and partying, and I have argued with my dad for years, even on this trip, but now I know why all of it happened." She grinned slightly. "All my life I have been falling into you, Elphaba. This is my final stop. You're what I've looked and longed for, it's you." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest in relief. She knew that whatever they did would be wrong, but she didn't want it to stop. Her emotions were controlling her, and she didn't want whatever was between them to stop.

"Fiyero, whatever this is between us, and whatever we do from here don't give it a name. We mustn't reduce it to something clear or simple." She rocked in his arms before moving her arms from his neck to cup his face. "I want to believe that we are the first people to know this feeling, to have this moment, to cross this line." He beamed at her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"The answer was always you."

"My answer was always you," she repeated softly. "All my life I have been falling. I have been falling into you," she whispered softly. "This is where I land, you are what I've looked for, now is what is true. It's you, Fiyero."

"All my life I have been searching for you," he told her, leaning to kiss her. "Elphaba, if...if you want this to stop, tell me now," he warned before his lips made contact with hers. She grinned.

"No one is asking you to stop." Their noses touched, and he leaned in to kiss her, their lips brushing together. He pressed light kisses to her lips before she grabbed his hand with her nimble fingers and pulled him up the stairs to her bedroom. When they reached the room she kissed him deeply while her fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt. She brushed the shirt off his arms and onto the floor as his kisses trailed to her neck. She gasped softly, and he moved his lips to her shoulder.

"Such beautiful skin on a breathtaking woman," he murmured in between kisses. As he looked up to kiss her again, his arms wrapped around her waist, and he carried her to the bed a few feet away from them. He set her down gently before climbing on top of her, capturing her lips in his. He moved his hand to the strap of her dress before looking up at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her. "If we stop now then...that hasn't happened." She bit her lips while staring at him.

"No, Fiyero, I want you, and I've never felt like this before. I'm positive that I will never feel this way with any other person in my life, and I want to make every last moment last as long as your mine." He kissed her sweetly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this."

"I don't want to regret not doing this, Fiyero. Please, I'm sure I want this, and I wouldn't mind telling you if I wasn't." He nodded, before kissing her once more. He moved the straps off her dress as the dress moved to a pool at her feet.

**AN: Are you happy even though she's still married? After this we finally have the aftermath of love...(cue maniacal laughing). It won't be that bad. I'm not _really_ evil.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I love the mixed emotions, especially at the end. I mean, that's what I'm here for, so without further words, I present you...chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**10**

"Scalin, please be agreeable," Paolo pleaded to his son who, at the moment, was refusing to be taken to Oz's prime doll shops for his sister.

"Why should I go? I don't have to listen to you," his son spit back. Paolo huffed in anger. How could Elphaba put up with him so much? Oz, this boy was stubborn, just like his mother.

"I am your father, young man, and you will obey and respect me." Scalin rolled his eyes.

"You never cared about disciplining me when we're at home. That's always mom's job."

"Well, mom isn't here, so it's up to me."

"Like you can."

"Sca-"

"I bet she doesn't even love you. I bet you're just some man that took her away from Munchkinland." Paolo steamed in rage.

"Don't say that about your mother. I love her, and she loves me, and I'm sure that when we get back home everything will be exactly how it always has been," he told his son. "She's the perfect wife."

"She's fluorescent. Do you know how much I get picked on for having a green mother."

"Who is picking on you, Scalin?" Paolo asked pulling his hair, ruffly.

"Nopa Saylon," his son replied. "He says that I'm going to contract something and die because of her skin."

"Well, your not," Paolo replied dryly. "Now get your little ass to the store this moment," he yelled.

"She is not the perfect wife," Scalin repeated. "She's...different. Can't you see that? She wants adventure! Everybody wants adventure, it'd human nature. Nobody is happy being a farm maid." The young boy froze. "What...why can't she go to Munchkinland again?" Paolo snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Scalin."

"You won't let her go back to Munchkinland. I heard you two yelling one night, and she clearly stated that although she resented her family back in Munchkinland, she would feel great pain if she learned they'd died without her speaking her final words in apologizing." Paolo didn't respond to his son. What did he know? He barely knew the birds and the bees. He didn't know about marriage, about love, about life. He cursed under his breath, trying to regain his composition.

"Scalin, your mother has no need to go back to Munchkinland as far as I'm concerned, and she needs no adventure either. I am her husband. I'll tell her what to do, and she gladly agrees. That's the system, and it works. Any more questions?" His son suck back onto the mattress and shook his head, and for the first time he felt bad for his mother. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him, and he wished she'd just take them away to Munchkinland or something. They couldn't live like this. One man shouldn't get so much power. A marriage took two "Now please, do this for her. I promise it won't take long. Just a few minutes in the doll store," Paolo added. Scalin sighed, then nodded.

"Fine, it's the least I can do," he muttered. It was the least he could do for his mother. He pursed his lips before walking with his father and sister to the store.

* * *

><p>She lied on his chest asleep. He had just woken up, and he smiled down at her face curled in a gentle smile. She was so gorgeous, and she didn't think that she was. He kissed her temple.<p>

"What are you thinking, my love?" he asked to her sleeping face. She didn't stir or move. Maybe she's a heavy sleeper. He always had been. She didn't seem like a heavy sleeper though. Part of him hoped that the reason she slept so peacefully was because she was wrapped around his arms.

Maybe it's because you're not worried about anything which you shouldn't because I'll protect you...or at least try to if that's possible. She turned over in a uncoordinated motion, her hair falling over her face. He moved the strand away from her face and smiled.

"Or maybe your eyes our closed because you don't want to leave this bed," he said with a chuckle. He looked at her hair against his chest. She was an angel. No, a goddess. An emerald goddess. "Don't worry," he mumbled. "You don't have children to take to school or breakfast to make. Today is all about who we are and who we want to be." She murmured something in her sleep. He thought it was a name. He prayed that it wasn't her husband's, although, who was he to judge when her husband probably always hoped his name would be the only to escape her perfect lips.

"Yero," he heard her murmur. "Fiyero," she murmured again, causing him to beam. When he placed a kiss to her lips, her eyes fluttered open, and she first shuddered before relaxing against on his chest.

"I don't understand how while I was searching for a home, you held the key." She blushed deeply, and his lips dipped down to her lips. "How did you sleep?" he asked her. She struggled to sit up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well," she said. "You...you are...I've never felt like that when making love," she admitted softly. He pressed his hands against her waist.

"Neither have I. Although, I've never met a woman like you or ever felt so...connected to one person." She nodded, understanding his feelings.

"I...I can't believe we did that," she added.

"Do you regret it?"

"That's the thing, I don't," she admitted. "It's just that I'm married, and it feels so wrong. I never have been so traditional in morals though, that would be my sister, but I...it still feels wrong."

"It will feel wrong, it's just part of doing what we're doing, but I want to know if you feel that...that we just did it for adventure, or if it was because you really feel something for me. I don't want this to be just an affair, Elphaba. I want to know that you feel this thing like I do. This thing I can't identify."

"Yes, Yero," she told him. "I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't. I don't hop into bed with any man I think is attractive and could give me an adventure." He laughed.

"I didn't think you would. "There's that 'Yero' thing again. You were murmuring it in your sleep, and now you called me that." She blushed and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" He pressed his lips to hers.

"I find it adorable." She looked down and blushed again. It seemed he was always able to make her do so. "Now I need a nickname for you," he stated plainly. She shook her head.

"You really don't need to do that," she said. He kissed her again and grinned.

"I want to," he said. "Well, it could be...Elphie?" She shook her head ferociously, and she laughed. "Okay, I understand that that wasn't the best name. How about... Fabala?" She bit her lip.

"Please don't," she whimpered, and he didn't question her.

"Okay, how about Faba?"

"My husband calls me that," she told him. "I rather you not." He thought for a moment. Elphaba. Elpha..Ella. Phoebe, Oz no. Aba. Fab-Fa...Fae. Fae. His lips curled into a smile.

"Fae," he finally settled on. "Fae, that's what I'll call you." She grinned.

"I like that," she said. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Good." He kissed her shoulder before climbing on top of her. "You're amazing," he choked out. She smiled as his lips attached hers passionately, and they rolled in the bed playfully. "What were you dreaming about when you whispered my name so lovingly?" he asked, huskily. She turned crimson softly.

"Things," she mumbled. His eyebrow cocked upward.

"What sorts of things?" he pressed. She played with her fingers.

"You...and I," she said modestly.

"Mmm?"

"I think you know what I'm getting at," she mocked. He towered over her, cupping her chin softly.

"Oh trust me, I know exactly what you're getting at which is why I want to hear you tell me," he challenged. She leaned closer to him.

"You really want to know?" He nodded slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "You really want to know?" she repeated.

"Yes, I really would like to know," he gaped.

"I was dreaming about you and I..." She waited to hold suspense. "Making breakfast," she teased, moving herself from his embrace. She stepped out of the bed and grabbed her brush, brushing her hair down her hair. He groaned annoyed, and she cackled. He soon followed her, placing his hands around her waist. "What did you expect?"

"More erotic things than that," he muttered.

"What?" she asked, wanting him to repeat his statement.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"That's what I thought." She removed his arms from her waist. "I'm going to shower," she told him. He nodded before smirking and asking if he could come with her. She blushed, agreed before refusing, then agreeing again and led him into the bathroom with her where he proceeded to place kisses on every patch of skin, arousing her to a great length.

"I love you," he whispered between a kiss. "Such beautiful skin," he hissed.

When they both were dressed, he met her downstairs where she handed him a cup of coffee. She worked in packing a lunch box for them, and he sat and talked to her.

"I wish I could wake up next to you every morning," he told her, as she turned to face him. "Your husband is a very lucky man."

"He doesn't think that," she said with a grunt. "I'm his wife. Nothing more nothing less."

"Well, that's his loss," Fiyero reassured.

"No, it's not. I mean, look at me. Most would respond the same way." He touched her leg softly.

"Hey," he whispered. She didn't look at him. "Hey," he repeated more firmly. "It's not true. You're beautiful, passionate, amazing, and so much more. Remember that, okay?" What he really meant was remember me, but he...he didn't want to think about that.

"Yero, it really is nothing. I'm...I'm content."

"Are you happy?"

"I'm content," she repeated. He took a sip from the coffee cup, the cool liquid sliding down his throat.

"Fae?" She hummed. "I...Was I right when I asked you if you wanted to leave your husband? You can't tell me you're really happy, can you?"

"Fiyero, I have children," she said plainly. "Oh my Oz," she murmured in shock. "I...I have children...and a husband, and a life, and a lifestyle and...oh Oz." It was in that moment that her previous life flashed before her. In that moment that not only did she realize that they were deeply in love but how wrong it was.

"Fae, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Fiyero," she stated, her chest heaving. He looked at her, nodding for her to continue. "I...want to know your routine, so I can know what I'm doing." He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"What do you do when you meet women on your outings," she said plainly. "What's the routine after you've had sex with them."

"We didn't have sex, we made love," he corrected. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that crap, Fiyero."

"Hey, 1 minute ago you loved me. What the hell is going on? This hurts me, and you shouldn't blame this on me. What routine?" he said as calmly as he could.

"The one that makes me think you'll go all the way across Oz and sleep with the wife there. That routine." He stood up from his chair.

"I want you to stop this right now, Elphaba," he said. She sighed.

"Fine," she said with a glare, walking up to meet him. "Would you like some eggs, or do you want to have sex with me on the linoleum one last time?" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, this isn't routine," he yelled.

"Then what is this?" He sighed. "Exactly." He grabbed her wrist lightly.

"No...I...I don't know, but don't act like I forced myself on you because I asked you if you wanted it. I gave you an opportunity to back out. Don't blame this on me. This isn't my fault," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she yelled, her accent piecing every word. "that I hurt your damn royal feelings because you have created this world where you can be a hermit. You do whatever you wants, and feel whatever you want and grant your love to whomever you choose that makes all of us feel grateful if we ever get a chance to feel something." She slammed her fist on the table angrily.

"Go to hell," she hissed out. "You can do whatever you want, it's me with the repercussions, so don't act so innocent and hurt because it's not you who will be hurt in the end, it's me," she screamed. He stared at her angrily and blankly.

"I am sorry," he spoke quietly. "that I need you because I know...I can't have you." She continued to glare at him. "I didn't plan on you, I didn't plan on any of this, Elphaba, and I wish this never happened because I don't want to love anyone else. Get it into you skull, I need you, and I can't have you, so don't act as if I won't be hurt because I'll be crushed, and I know it's coming." She didn't speak and just sat at the table. It was the thought after that caused the outburst. The knowing that everything good was going to end, and he'd be free. She moved and started walking to the small beam of light through a teeny glass window. He walked toward her.

"I don't know what I did," he said. "to make you think what we have is routine. This isn't routine, Elphaba. I didn't plan on falling in love, having this connection."

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered. She turned to face him, and her breathing became staggered. "Fiyero, what are we going to do?" she asked him. "I don't want to lose you." Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held onto her as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't know, Fae. I don't want us to end." He hugged her softly. "Let's not think about that. Please, let's not." She nodded in agreement, kissing his lips gently. What were they going to do?

**AN: This is the first chapter of the morning after with the outburst of our favorite green girl. What did you expect? She was going to have to realize the whole in love with someone other than my husband thing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for your review! They make me happy that you like the story because I'm really proud of this story. I recently saw Pippin and loved it, so I started working on a story loosely based off of some of the plot in that. I hope you'll stick with me for that too. Enjoy the story and chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**11**

What were they going to do?

He rubbed circles across her back, trying to sooth her, as she whimpered softly in his embrace by the window after she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He didn't want to think about leaving her. 'Please, let's not,' he had begged moments ago. 'I don't want us to end.' He had to fight to keep his own emotions from spiraling at the thought.

"Yes," she whispered, softly in the silence.

"Yes, let's forget about it." She pulled away from him and shook her head.

"No, I mean, yes, you're right. I don't want to be with him. I thought I did, but I don't, I can't. It's killing me, Yero. I'm dying. I'm forgetting who I am, and I thank Oz that you're here." He intertwined their fingers and kissed her hand.

"Think of me," he promised. "Let's not think about all that now, but...but don't think of him. Think of me. Think of us." She nodded and sat in the chair, wiping her eyes. They sat in silence until Fiyero finally spoke.

"So, my lovely Fae," he started. "I know that you love your husband," he choked out. "to some capacity," he added. "but I was wondering...why here?" She looked at him confused. "I mean it's beautiful and all, but why did you leave Munchkinland so abruptly." She coughed at his question and he spoke again. "I was just curious." She nodded, cutting a watermelon into chunks and placing them in a small container. She started speaking without looking at him. Remembering her time in Munchkinland.

"Well, when anyone grows up in Munchkinland there are clearly set out paths for them. The women become housewives and clean, never to have freedom, and men get a job as carpenters or work in tourism. And you realize his is before the war." He nodded, taking another swig from the coffee cup. "I was always a target," she said. "For my father, whose expectations were way off that of my own, and I was subject to young men pulling at my skirt." Fiyero chuckled.

"I understand why, you're beautiful," he told her, causing another blush to crawl up her cheeks.

"It's sexist," she added. She grabbed a few bottles of water before speaking again.

"All I got was one decision, and that was the decision to choose if I would sleep with the boys." His eyes widened. "I didn't," she added. "My sister, Nessarose, is bonded to a wheelchair, but that never seemed to stop her. She always wore tight-fitting sweaters that showed her...figure."

"Her breast," Fiyero said plainly. The green girl nodded, sheepishly.

"Nessa always squeezed every bit of attention from every situation, and, being green, I was always last, even in my own home with my family. Although she was younger, she told me that I had to be prepared for men that would want my hand in marriage and would always laugh at me since I was so quiet and scared at being in a relationship. I guess that was when I started dreaming of a peaceful place where I could be with a book that was far from being lonesome and far from my sister. I told you about Ryker before," she stated.

"Yes, he seems like a pleasant man." Her lips curled into a smile.

"He was from the south side of Munchkinland and had beautiful eyes and hair, and massive hands that trembled when he looked at me." She smiled at the thought of her fiancé. She had never fallen out of love with him, and she didn't think it was possible to fall out of love. "He loved to swim," she remembered. "And I don't know why I fell in love with him, but I kissed him during a winter in Oz. We were...so in love." He put his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. He remembered the conversation she had told him yesterday about her fiancé, and he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

"Nessa said he was dull and dumb and that with him I'd end up an exhausted farm wife. I didn't care though. I was in love, and I dreamed of being in a beach on the coast of Munchkinland where our children would play, with the ocean so close that if the waves were really hard they'd hit our feet if we stood a few feet back. I'd be close to heaven and far from Nessa and almost real," she told him. He took the final swig from his coffee cup before placing it in the sink. She folded a blanket for their time in Des Musik and continued to talk. "Ryker went into the army during the war and never came back," she whispered faintly. "And all Nessa said was 'I hope now you've learned.'" He kissed the back of her neck gently. He had no idea what this woman must have gone through, and he couldn't believe how strong she was after all the years.

"And Munchkinland was chaos. The water was filthy, the streets were rubble, the stores were closed. No one thought about their futures anymore, and I'd sit on the dock everyday watching the Vinkus ships after working as a servant for my father."

"Wait," he said, thinking about where she might be going. "Did you marry-"

"I'm not finished," she said. He stood quiet. "I looked up and I saw Paolo smile down at me, and I knew if I left with him I could be away from Nessa, my father who has pushed me and hit me and called me a whore, bitch and slut to crush my soul, and I could finally feel free. I could be almost real, so I left with him. I forced myself to love him. I told myself that this was all what I was suppose to do, and when I had our children I had a reason to stay, and I love my children more than anything in the world."

"I know you do, but you never loved him. You've never been in love since Ryker?" She nodded timidly. "Do you feel the same way with me as you did with Ryker." She shook his head.

"With you it's different than with Ryker. With you it feels natural." He pressed a kiss to her lips gently. "I miss her, my sister," she admitted. "It's crazy, and she's cruel, but I think I need to see her. I...I got news my father died recently, and I don't want to lose my sister on bad terms."

"I'm sorry about your father."

"Yes, I...I cried myself to sleep for about a week after that, and I had no idea why. I don't cry over those things often, and I...I didn't think I cared for him like that, but family is family I guess."

"I'm sure the funeral was lovely," he comforted. She shuffled her feet.

"I didn't go to the funeral," she admitted softly.

"Why...why not?"

"Paolo wouldn't let me," she said faintly. "I told him I was thinking about going, and he said that I needed to stay and help the children be prepared for their field trip, and I caved because my children are important."

"But that was your father. The one father you've known all your life. It's not like you were asking to move there," Fiyero said astonished. She shrugged.

"It just wasn't my battle," she stated plainly. "I thought about leaving anyway, but my children...you understand."

"I do, I just...he's stripping you of your freedom, Elphaba."

"Fiyero, I'm fine. My sister sent me some photos and notes and stuff. I just wasn't there." He cupped her cheek.

"Don't let him crush your spirits. Your soul is too precious for him to steal," he said, sternly, kissing her lips. Her hands covered his on her cheek, and she smiled. She'd never felt like this before. It was like she was walking on air.

"Why do you stay with him if you don't love him?" She turned from him again. She never spoke about those things. She never allowed herself to think those things, and now she was spilling her emotions out to this prince - this wonderful, glorious prince.

"I don't know what else to do. It's normal, and it's simple," she told him. "Or it was simple until you came here." He pressed kisses to her neck and beamed.

"Thank you for opening up to me," he said. "Don't worry about any of that now. Just let me love you and be with you the way you deserve to be." She didn't move until his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"The carriage is still there," Marnie said plainly. Charleston looked out the window with his wife and scowled.<p>

"So he stayed there the whole night. They spent the night together." Marnie nodded, and Charleston banged his hand on the wooden door. "I'm going to tell Paolo when he returns," the man said sternly.

"No," Marnie yelled. "Elphaba isn't one for casual encounters. If this happened it must be real, and I will not allow you to get involved in their business." Charleston growled. "Sweetheart please don't do this."

"Why not? It's a sin against moral, a sin of the soul, and a...it's wrong!"

"Elphaba doesn't believe in religion and morals," Marnie reminded. "And she is a very wise young lady. It's not good to be spying anyway."

"I'm helping a marriage."

"Maybe it's not a marriage," Marnie whispered softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You can be with someone and share your life and not be married. Don't you notice how agreeable she is?"

"She suppose to be. A lady is suppose to be."

"Don't you remember the firecracker we met at first? The beautiful, intelligent, excited girl? What happened to her?"

"She grew up like everyone else." Marnie hit his arm.

"No, she...she lost what she was, and I won't have you take away anything that she's gaining right now. I just can't."

"You can't stop me." The older woman glared at her husband with a vile look.

"Elphaba's a witch, do you want to risk it?" Charleston sighed and agreed, annoyed, stomping into the living room. Marnie looked out the window again and smiled.

"I'm not going to stop you...I want you to love him. I want you to...go with him."

* * *

><p>He picked her up in her arms, causing a laugh to escape her lips. When he placed her down he cupped her face, rubbed his nose to hers, and kissed her lips softly.<p>

"You are beautiful," he told her, pressing kisses to her neck. She hummed softly, and his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Don't stop," pleaded, as his lips pressed gentle kisses on her neck. She tilted her head, and he took her hand in his.

"I won't, Fae," he promised, continuing his actions. She hadn't gotten a call from her husband yet, and she was relieved at that. They were coming home soon. Tomorrow, she believed, but she had lost track of time over the past few days. She just knew that she would be a mess once Fiyero had to leave as well. Fiyero's father had called him, and he had explained how much he enjoyed it there and wished to return more often, dropping the subject there.

"Everything was so stable before you," she admitted. He set her down in the bedroom, and she folded her legs to talk to him. He leaned over to peck her lips, softly. She closed her eyes at the feel of him and sucked in a breath.

"What are we going to do, you and I when I leave?" She sighed. She never wanted to think about them ending, but now was as good of a time as any.

"I don't know, I don't know," she admitted. He kissed her gently.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out. I know we will. I don't even want to think about you not being beside me." She nodded, and he continued his kisses, trying to drown out the thought of not being with her.

**AN: I promise that the next chapter is pure Fiyeraba, and there's no worrying about Paolo. The chapters after that, however...well, they aren't too bad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This is calm fluffiness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**12**

She took in a breath of the fresh air of Des Musik. She spread her arms in the air and twirled, giggling. He smirked at her. He'd never seen her so happy and free.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, it's just," she sighed again. "It's just that for the first time since you've come here I feel I can love you and breathe. I can kiss you and not worry about someone having suspicions. I just can...I can pretend I'm being who I wish to be with you." He dipped down to capture her lips.

"I love you," he told her, cheekily. She smiled.

"I adore you, Yero. So, do you have any place in mind?" she asked, walking along the granite path with him. He thought for a moment, trying to recall the places he wished to see, but now it didn't matter where they went as long as she was with him. It was strange how nothing mattered anymore except her. Nothing ever had matter to him, but now she mattered to him.

"Um...I sort of forgot the places I was hoping to go," he admitted.

"Of course you did," she said dryly. "You drag me to this town, a hour away, and you forget why we're even here-" He captured her lips to quiet her, and she punched his chest.

"Ow!" he yelped. She cackled. "That's the evil woman I expected instead of Miss Happy," he murmured. She grinned, wickedly, and he glared at her. "Where do you think we should go?" He took her hand in his, and her head fell on his shoulder. He placed a kiss in her raven hair as she spoke.

"Well...there's a strip on the next road that has shops, restaurants, and an ice cream parlor. There's a forest that's to the west, and there's a garden and museum to the east. There's a small beach to the south, and after that's there's the desert that shows the end of Oz." He nodded.

"Mmm, what about...you say there's a beach?" She snorted, moving her head off his shoulder to stare at him. She sighed.

"Of course," she muttered. "Lots of beautiful girls in tiny bathing suits. I'd probably scare them away with my skin." He squeezed her hand in his and puled her toward him. She really didn't see it, did she? Her breathtaking beauty.

"Fae," he whispered. "I only have eyes for you." He kissed her cheek. "I just thought that maybe the beach would be a fun way to spend the day, and I frankly would love to see you in a bathing suit. Not that I don't get to see you in even more provocative states." She glared at him but couldn't help the heat from rushing up to her cheeks.

"Just because we're out of the farm land doesn't mean you have to talk like that."

"Hey, I'm still the 'oh so scandalacious prince of the Vinkus'. You couldn't think all the rumors are fake."

"And I'm starting to believe the one about you being a jackass is true," she hissed.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking," she promised. "And I highly doubt that we'd have fun at the beach. I'm not much of a swimmer, and large bodies of water scare me." He had to hide a laugh at her words and pursed her lips.

"Large bodied of water scare you?" he mocked.

"Oh, shut up, Tiggular. It is unnatural to have very large bodies of water like oceans," he stated. He pulled her toward a tree, chuckling.

"Oz, you are such a commotion," he murmured. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary water," he teased, pressing kisses to her neck.

"Tiggular," she growled. He laughed.

"Hey, you'd get to see me without a shirt," he enticed.

"I already get to do that," she said with a smirk. He cocked an eyebrow. "And I love every second of it," she added. He stood in front of her, proudly. "Get over yourself," she ended. He tilted her head to press his lips to her while his hands teased her waist, eliciting a moan from her lips, her cheeks instantly flushing.

"Don't be embarrassed," he cooed. "I love hearing you moan for me. And I love seeing you without a shirt as well." Her blush deepened, and he laughed.

"Go to hell," she spoke, playfully.

"You seem to want me to die a lot." She tried to hit his chest, but he grabbed her hand, kissing from her hand up her arm, to her cheek. "You never say that when we...you know."

"Shut up, Fiyero," she hissed, hiding another moan making its way out of her mouth. He kissed her jaw and neck repeatedly, finally getting the sound to release her perfect lips.

"I'm going to miss that so much. I'm going to miss all of you."

"Yero-"

"I know, we're not going to talk about it."

"So...the beach?" she said, reluctantly. He shrugged.

"I mean we don't have to go to the beach...there's ice cream?" She cackled again.

"You really are a big, seven year old, aren't you?" He nodded gaily before cupping her face again.

"I mean, I like some of the same things as a seven year old, but I also like performing like the man I am," he said, kissing her lips. "And you've never questioned such performances."

"Will you stop alluding to sex?" she whispered, harshly and frustrated. He thought for a moment, tapping his finger on his chin.

"Mmmmm, no," he said, causing her to groan. "Ice cream?" She rolled her eyes and linked her arm in his.

"Ice cream," she promised, walking with him to the parlor. "Oz, I'm so glad no one knows me," she said faintly. "I feel so...like I can be with you, and it doesn't feel wrong," she stated again.

"It shouldn't feel wrong." He handed the cashier money from his pocket, handing her a chocolate ice cream cone, taking strawberry for himself.

"I love ice cream," the witch admitted, lapping at the frozen dessert. He watched her, lustfully, his jaw clenching.

"Elphaba, would you please stop doing that?" She looked up confused.

"Why? What's wrong? I'm eating ice cream."

"I know," he huffed, licking his own dessert. "And it's extremely erotic," he added. She rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the dessert.

"Seriously, Fiyero. It's ice cream. Get over yourself. I'm pretty sure that everything that everything I do is now erotic to you."

"Yes, I realize that, so please stop." She ignored him, smearing the ice cream against her lips as he watched helplessly. When did he want her so much? When was it that everything she did was a turn on? She was eating ice cream, and he couldn't help but want her. He eventually forced himself to finish his dessert, trying to forget his thoughts, but failing miserably.

"Good ice cream?" she asked when she finished, biting into the cone. He nodded, smearing the food over his lips and licking it off. "Fiyero, what are you doing?"

"Eating my ice cream," he said plainly.

"Well, stop making such a mess," she commanded, getting a napkin and wiping his face with it. He pushed the napkin away and pressed his lips to hers. "Hey," she started. "Now you're getting me messy," she complained. He didn't pay mind to her words and kissed her again, more passionately.

"Mmm, that is how I rather you clean my face," he said with a smirk. She wiped her lips with the napkin.

"Well, now I'm going to be the messy one. Come on, Yero, just eat the ice cream, so we can go."

"You're the one who brought it up," he murmured. "Where do you think we should go now?" She ran her fingers through her hair, opening the door to walk back out into the heat.

"You need more photos?" He nodded, his hand wrapping around her waist. "The forest might be nice. It's pretty interesting if you go to the center, and we can go to the beach at sunset, so you can take photos then."

"That sounds nice." They started walking down the trail to the forest in silence. "You know," he started. "In a way this is our first date."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yep, it is," he said nonchalantly. "I love you," he said again. She sighed. She wanted to say that she felt that way too, and she did, but every time she said it today she...she felt guilty, even if they were away. And then he'd touch her or kiss her or tease her, and she'd forget everything and say how she felt. It wasn't just his physicality, it was him too, but she...she didn't know she could feel like that so soon. It scared her. "Fae?" She looked up, alarmed, not realizing him staring at her. "Fae, you're okay right? We can go back if you don't want to do-"

"No, I...it's fine, Yero, perfect even. I just...this is still so surreal." He moved a strand of hair from her face and smiled.

"I get it. I promise you I understand." Her chest heaved softly, and he kissed the back of her neck. "The forest is away from this city, isn't it?"

"Uh...yeah," she muttered. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's get there. We can be private. We need to have a moment in private," he stated, walking down the road. "So, Miss Thropp, is there anything I don't know about you? It seems that you've been very open to me since I've got here."

"And you to me," she added. "Nothing that's of important. I'm married, I have children, this is wrong, my family's in Munchkinland, this is very wrong, and I...I love you even if this is very wrong."

"Hey," he said, his voice deep. "This is not wrong. Love is not wrong."

"Fiyero-"

"It's not wrong. I love you, and I'm not going to apologize for loving you. You know that I love you. I wish I could have you. I so wish I could have you." She didn't respond. She didn't need to respond. He knew what she was thinking at the moment; what he wished for. As she led him through a spiral trail in the forest, they became farther and farther away from her home. She sat on a tree stump, and he kneeled beside her.

"So...what have battles been like in the Vinkus? You know, politics and law?" she asked, curiously. He would've said that they didn't usually teach politics and law to the women of the castle, but he knew that she would understand it better then his father maybe, and her response to that statement would be...not pleasant.

"Well, we try to stay out of most wars," he started. "My parents believe that if they can stay neutral under most unimportant wars then we can build our fortune and keep innocent men alive."

"That's wise of them."

"Yeah, I always thought that was boring, but I understand it more now. I just guess as a child I wanted adventure, and war was an adventure."

"I still want an adventure," she admitted quietly. "You are my adventure." He captured her lips in his.

"And you are my beautiful adventure." He paused. "I wish you would be my queen. I wish you could be my queen. I'd love that for us." She was fiddling with the green bottle that she always kept in her pocket and sucked in a breath. "Fae, are you okay?" She nodded before handing him the small bottle.

"I do have another something you don't know," she whispered softly, her hands appearing from her back. As a green glimmer appeared on them, his eyes widened in awe. "I'm sort of what you call a witch," she admitted.

"Oz, you're...something," was all he mumbled out, causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so," she agreed.

"I mean that in a good way," he quickly corrected.

"I know, I know,' she promised. She pointed to the bottle in his hands.

"I...I want you to have it," she said softly. "It was my mother's before she died, and I've kept it and slept with it ever since. It's yours now."

"Oh Fae, I couldn't do that," he said, handing it back to her. She pushed it into his hands sternly, leaning down to kiss him in the process.

"Yero, please. I am asking you to take it." He took it into his hand like a fragile piece of glass and pressed it against his heart.

"I'll always carry this," he promised. "Every moment of every day I'll keep it and treat it with the most respect possible." She grinned.

"I know you will," she whispered. He deserved it. It was a part of her that she was giving to him...to remember her by. She looked up at the sky. "It's...it's getting late, Yero. It you want to head to the beach we should go now, either way we should get back to the house before dusk." He silently agreed, pulling her into his arms to walk with her back to the waiting carriage. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes fluttering open and close.

"Thank you," she murmured, drowsily. "Thank you for this marvelous day. I wouldn't trade it for the world." He rubbed her arms, helping her drift further into a tired haze.

"The pleasure was mine. To be with you all day. There's a restaurant I saw we could have for dinner if you don't want to cook, and there's a bar that I think you'd like. There's music and everything."

"Mmmhhh," she hummed. He chuckled.

"Or you could go to sleep."

"No, no," she slurred out. "The bar sounds nice, and I don't want to waist time with you. Let's go." He laughed and agreed, leading her to the bar.

He was right when he had said she wouldn't have run into anyone she knew in the bar. They were all mostly Quadlings. The food was delicious, and Fiyero had shared another glass of brandy.

"Mmm, this really is great, Yero. That man is really good on the Oz Horn."

"Yes, he is. I believe he's a famous musician in Oz, and that one over there has played with some amazing singers."

"I can tell." He moved so she could rest on his chest, and her lips curved into a smile.

"Finally for this one night, I finally got a fun night," she said.

"Well, I'm glad that fun night involved me." He gently moved her off of him and held out his hand. "Care to dance?" She blushed and took his hand as they swayed to the music, well after the time of day they should have stayed up. And she didn't care.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So this is when the story starts to get dramatic because they have hours left together, so read on! Oh, and Lincoln will return soon. He's not gone forever. I'm going to start posting my new story Keeping My Pride later, so I hope you'll check that out! Again, I appreciate all your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**13**

It was a day after their day in Des Musik, and their time was slowly running out. It seemed more and more present that evening in what was now _their _bedroom. He watched her from the door frame taking soft steps into the room, his shirt unbuttoned over his body. He saw the look of concentration in her eyes, and he wished that she wouldn't stress herself so much. He wished he could wipe any pain away that she experienced. He wished that his kisses could stop her from worrying.

He wished so much for them.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, lowly. She didn't respond. "I see in your eyes that you must be thinking something. What is it, Fae?" She winced.

"I just...I think about everything before you, and I don't wish to know anything after you. I...I'm frightened." He took another step toward her.

"I'll always be with you, Fae. We can write. Your husband won't mind if we write. I'm a prince, he can't mind."

"Fiyero," she cut in. "Fiyero, I can't write to you and hear about all your travels, coronations, girlfriends, parties, wedding, children, travels, and be at comfort."

"You think we'd write about my girlfriends, parties, wedding, and children?" She looked at to him, innocently. "Fae, no. I'm not going to have another girlfriend or go to anymore parties or have a wedding or children, okay?"

"Yero, you say that now," she whispered, grabbing the pillow near her. "But you're a prince. You have to do certain things. You need a queen and a male heir to the throne which I think is absurd, and...you're a prince, you'll need to go to parties."

"I can change my fate," he promised, desperate. "I can...we can write."

"Our love will die," she admitted. "Once you leave we'll both be crushed, but...if this is not there," she motioned pointing to the two. "We'll die."

"No, we are never going to die. Stop saying all this-"

"It's the truth."

"Well, let's pretend," he yelled, stunning her momentarily. "Let's pretend that we will live happily ever after. Make believe that we are the only ones that are in this world that matters. Let's try that."

"Yero-"

"Fae," he said sternly. She closed her mouth. "If you really wish for me to go instead-"

"No!" she yelled, jumping off the bed and flinging her arms around his neck. "No," she repeated as he rocked her soothingly in his arms. She pulled her face away from him to kiss him, her hands sliding underneath his shirt to his back.

"Holding you close against my skin and pulling you inside me. Suddenly there's a world I never knew." He pulled her toward him, kissing her lips gently. "Kissing you now the waves begin and evermore divide me. Before and after you." He captured her lips and grinned.

"I love you," he whispered. "I don't want you to feel pulled. Stay with him if you need to. I want you to be happy." She nodded, realizing what lie ahead of them. "What do you mean before and after me?" She shook her head, laughing at her naivety.

"When I was with him I thought everything was perfect, stable like I told you, and it took you to shake my normal, to make me feel wonderful. Before you- my, so called, perfect life. After you- the most beautiful moments that I'll cherish forever but will nag at my heart strings." He kissed her chin.

"I'll always be with you, Fae, always," he promised again. She smiled and fell against his chest, his fingers moving up her body, as he rocked her sweetly. He walked behind her, his fingers touching her hands as they wrapped around her waist. He moved some of her raven hair behind her shoulder.

"You, with a touch, at once erased the lines and walls around me. How did you know exactly what to do?" He chuckled.

"I didn't, it just happened." She moved her hand to his cheek, and he kissed it, moving his lips to press a kiss to her neck.

"Feeling your fingers on my waist, I know my fate has found me. Before and after you." His breath penetrated her ear. She walked to the bed, letting go of his hand as she reached it.

"I love you, Elphaba," he stated sternly. "I don't just lust for you, I love you."

"And I love you, Fiyero. More than my own life, I love you." He walked to her, his hands touching her cheeks as he softly pushed her onto the bed.

"I have never been able to find a place to stay grounded anywhere, Elphaba, and I don't think I ever will, but I don't know how to live without you." She stayed silent, waiting for his to continue speaking. He closed his eyes as if he was in deep concentration before squeezing her hand. He sighed a deep sigh before continuing. "Elphaba," he said in a strangled voice. "I know that you'll probably say no because no matter what we've done I know you still value your family or at least your children, but if I don't ask I know that I'll regret."

"Fi...Fiyero, are you asking-"

"Leave with me."

She choked out softly and bit her lips. She laughed, which made him confused and irritated, before returning to a serious glare.

"Fiyero, you know I would love to leave with you, but I have a family. You're right, I don't feel anything toward my husband, and, as much as he tries, I'm sure he isn't in love with me. We got married because of war and desperation, not love. That was a stupid decision, but now I have to live with the repercussions, and if anything good has happened out of it, it's my children. How do I leave my children?"

"I know, I know, but I...I can wish, right?" He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. He didn't cry, it wasn't manly. He just, he felt like she was all that mattered, and in a day he was going to lose all that mattered. He knew she felt he was all that mattered in her heart, but she had children. There was a part of her heart reserved for them, and he would never understand that until he had children. He just wished those children could be with her.

"Fiyero, I...I'm sorry." He closed his eyes but accepted the fact that he couldn't change her situation. He didn't understand why he kept closing his eyes; he supposed it was because, like children, he thought that by closing his eyes he was ridding the worries he was feeling. He cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her lips to calm her nerves that were growing with his. He sat in front of her.

"For the first time in my life," he uttered. "I am not outside the moment with alcohol between me and the world I think I know. For the first time in my life I am somehow part of something. You surround me, you connect me, and I think I can't let go," he admitted. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he held her in his arms to get her to look at him. "For the first time in my life you have opened up a channel, there is nothing to contain us; we are joined, and we are free." She smiled. He looked at the mattress below them and reached for her hands. "For the first time in my life I am risking something precious." She blushed. "I am asking you, Elphaba, come with me." She tried to hold back tears, but when his voice cracked when he said the word 'me,' she couldn't help but let a tear slide down her neck to her her neck.

"Don't cry. We'll be fine. Don't cry, darling," he spoke softly and wiped underneath her eyes. He touched her waist again and stared at her, smiling, trying to comfort his love.

"I can't tell you I know what the future will be. Who knows anything? I came here because my dad thought it'd be good for me. I came here to see some 'stupid' bridges, but what I got was a green goddess who proved to me that love is more amazing than lust and sex and alcohol. I know I loved my ex-wife, but what I feel for you. It's...it's different, so different. It's like-"

"We didn't have to try, everything fell into place," she interrupted daintily.

"Exactly... You're so much more amazing than I ever was, and you've taught me to be less brainless and materialistic without even knowing. I just look at those eyes; you've got so much to see. Let me show you that there's crowds and camels and hillsides to climb. Just the two of us," he promised. "All I know is in all of the time. From man's first breath to Ozma's last warning, you and I are just one second, spinning by in one split-second. You and I have just one second and a million miles to go."

She beamed at him. He was so tempting, everything was tempting, and she wanted to say that she wasn't a woman that would leave her children, but the offer...the love she felt was deeper than anything she'd every felt.

"My title doesn't matter," he said. "I don't need to be rich, I don't need something new."

"I don't want to go back to a world without this," she admitted to him. He kissed her throat.

"All I need, all I've needed my whole life was you."

"If I left?" She was fighting herself. Either decision she made, she would be hurting someone, and either decision she made would be hurting her in some way. Bello. Oh, what would Bello do if mommy left? What would she do if she left Bello? But what would she do when Fiyero left? She didn't regret meeting him, loving him. She just wished everything didn't have to leave such scars no matter what she chose. He saw her worry and cupped her face.

"Please just look at me," he pleaded, just like she had wished when she longed for his stares. "You were born with a wanderer's soul. This is how you begin to be whole. The stars keep burning, worlds keep turning." She knew he was right. How she was always searching for where she would feel whole; where she would feel grounded.

"And you and I are just one second, spinning by in just one second. You and I have just one second-"

"And a million miles to go," she interrupted, and he smiled, kissing her, pushing her against the bed frame in an action of heat and fear of what might happen. When he pulled apart, she showed her face of worry again.

"Found and lost. Torn in half," she gasped. "Before and after you." It was like a mental record was tearing her further and further into two.

"Come with me, come with me," he repeated. She turned around in his arms, not able to bare the pain and torture she was feeling.

"Open heart, open door. Before and after you." Her perfect life was shattered. Or it was shattered, and now she was finally stepping on the glass.

"Please, I'm risking it all, come with me."

"I'm risking a child's life," she retorted. "Give me a moment to think." He nodded, his face tightened, as she turned from him, her raven hair covering her face. She fidgeted some more, and he stayed on top of her, waiting for her to speak.

"Fiyero-"

"Please," he begged.

"How do I go? Tell me, how do I go?" she asked him, partly angry and partly confused. "How do I go with you? How do I pack a bag, close a door, turn a key, walk away?" She thought. I have children. I am married. I have jobs and responsibility. I have work, I have needs, I have wants that I can't have. They have needs, they have hearts, they have lives that need tending to. They have goals, they have futures that I wish to be there for. "Look at where I am, and who I am."

"I'm looking. I'm looking, Fae." She shushed him.

"Listen," she muttered. "And tell me. Is there something I don't know? How do I go? How can I go with you?" she asked, turning to look at him in his blue eyes. He let out a growl like sound.

"I can't tell you I know what the answer will be, it's impossible, but this thing, this is bigger than what we can see; this is destiny. We are tied, we are locked, we are bound. This will not be reversed or unwound. Whatever fate the stars are weaving, we're not breaking. I'm not leaving," he said in a final attempt to tell her of his loyalty to her.

"And you and I are just one second, spinning by in just one and I have just one second-"

"And a million miles to go," she muttered as if her life depended on her saying those words, and, in her eyes, it seemed like they were.

"All my life I have been falling," he whispered.

"All my life I have been falling," she repeated. "Into you," she added softly. He caressed her chin and kissed her.

"You and I have just one second, and a million miles to go," he promised her.

"Come with me," she spoke, in a change in character, pulling his lips to meet hers in the first and last moment in which she kissed him out of lust instead of connection.

**AN: So the conflict pursues. Thought? Questions? Comments? I take it all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: All I can say from here on is I'm sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**14**

She awoke in his arms after making love to him again. She had tried to push back the feeling of guilt, and she had made sure she had cast a pregnancy spell both times, unbeknown to him. It was their last few hours, last few mintues before they had to seemingly act like they had never met, never felt any things, and go back to there 'Before you' modes. He got out of the bed, resting her head on the pillow before pulling his shirt over his head. As he looked at her chestnut eyes, he let out a large puff of air.

"Come with me," he asked again. He knew he sounded desperate, but Sweet Oz, he was desperate. "I'm leaving at 6 o'clock, and I...I want you to come with me, you know that," he added. "I can't force you to do anything, but you...you must meet me at the Rose Bridge before 6 if you want to leave." She nodded slowly. It was sweet, really. No matter how much that plan would probably fail, it was sweet that he'd tried.

"And what will your parents think of you bringing another girl home?" He shrugged.

"You'd be the last," he muttered. "I'm sure they'd learn that fairly quickly. They have a knack for those things, and I...I just want you near me." She blushed.

"I'll always be near you," she promised. He grabbed his camera and turned to her, walking to her and kissing the sleeping beauty gently.

"I love you. I want you to know that if you don't show up, whatever the reason is, I always will love you, and I hope you never forget me." She leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll never forget you. I love you too, Yero. And..." She swallowed. "I'll miss you with all my heart." He breathed in through his nose sharply.

"So you aren't coming?" She nodded, in agreement to the statement, and he turned from her.

"Fiyero, I have a family. Paolo doesn't deserve to deal with everything because of my desires."

"Elphaba, you don't deserve Paolo, and that's a truth too."

"He hasn't physically abused me, Yero."

"Has he verbally abused you?"

"It depends on who you're asking. Either way it doesn't matter. I'd stay for my children no matter what. They deserve that." She knew what he was thinking. "I will not subject them to our love," she said sternly. "You'd be an amazing father, Yero, I know that, but I...my children don't deserve that, especially Scalin."

"I've always been a dreamer," he said, softly. "And I always hated waking up."

"And I always loved waking up, but never when it disturbed such a beautiful dream." He wrapped his arms around her waist, tearfully.

"What about us?" he choked out. "Maybe you'll change your mind." She whispered his name, but he couldn't listen. He was overwhelmed.

"Maybe we'll see each other before I leave and you'll change your mind." She shook her head.

"If I did, you'd have to make that decision because I'm not strong enough," she admitted. "I don't want to leave you," she said tearfully. He turned to cup her face and stroke her hair. He kissed her again, wiping her tears.

"I can't do that to you. I can't just make you leave. You're too stubborn. You're still the woman I met days ago."

"Those days seem like years."

"And yet I feel like I'm losing my life with you. We're not super young," he admitted. "And we're not ancient or anything, but we...we're not naive or innocent, so why can't we at least have this pure, innocent romance."

"It will die if we're apart, Yero. Things happen, and we'll just fade away."

"I care too much to let that happen," he said, repeating their past conversation.

"You can't help it, it just will happen," she said. "I'll try my best to keep us."

"I will too," he promised. "All my life I have been falling," he reminded her.

"I have been falling into you," she whispered. "Yero," she gasped as he kissed her jaw. He reached into his camera bag and pulled out one of the photos of her at the bridge, studying it before presenting it before her.

"Here," he choked out. "I want you to have it." She pushed it back into his hands, tearfully. He shook his head, placing it into the woman's hands. "I have another photo. You can have this one. I'll always keep the other one I have of you. I hope you don't find that creepy." She forced a laugh.

"I don't," she said. "And, Yero?" she added, tears cascading down her cheek. He turned to her and nodded. "6 o'clock?"

"Yes," he whispered huskily, forcing his eyes to stop crying.

"I'll be there," she cried out. He smiled and kissed her, passionately, pulling his shirt over his arms and his camera bag over his shoulders. "You and I have just one second, spinning by in one split second. You and I have just one second, and a million miles to go," she said, his hand touching her cheek.

"You and I have just one second," he repeated. "And a million miles to go."

"Come with me," she whispered, kissing his lips.

"Come with me," he repeated.

"I'm coming," she said. "I'll...I'll be there. I'll be there. I'll be there," she repeated, as if she had to convince herself of the words escaping her mouth. He stood up to leave and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"Mmm," she gasped as he pulled apart.

"I'll never forget those sounds," he teased. He pressed one more kiss to his lips.

"6 o'clock," he repeated once more before walking out of the house which he hoped wouldn't be the last time he would see Elphaba Thropp.

* * *

><p><strong>4:13 p.m.<strong>

She was in the garden talking to Lincoln when she heard laughing; children's laughing. She hadn't told the bird about leaving with the prince, and she had tried to keep that topic off limits for as long as she could. She felt strong hands on her waist and warm lips on the nape of her neck, and she immediately thought of Fiyero, leaning back into his touch. That is until he spoke.

"How I've missed you, Faba," he spoke. She froze before turning to face him, Paolo. She hugged him in his return, but it was a cold and awkward hug. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful," she admitted. "How was the Vinkus?" He smiled.

"So amazing. There are stores and museums and parks and restaurants, and zoos. It's a city that never sleeps, darling. And I thought of you every second."

"I highly doubt that," she muttered to herself.

"What? Oh, it doesn't matter," he said before she could speak. "The paintings were absolutely splendid, the royal family was very happy, and, so, to top everything off, we got the four-thousand dollars." She smiled joyously. She could at least care for her children with four-thousand dollars. At least he could care for their children with four-thousand dollars.

"You know, darling, I was thinking about returning to Munchkinland to see my father's grave, and to see my sister. We need to make things right between us." Paolo laughed.

"You need to stay here with me and the children," he stated. "I'm sure your sister will-"

"Paolo," she said sternly. "I'm going to see my sister whether you want me to or not. She's my sister, and I have a right to see her."

"I'm your husband, I overthrow all poor decisions. That's how it always works."

"That's how it worked," she corrected. "Things are going to change," she stated, patting his back before turning around, leaving an upset Paolo.

"Mommy, mommy," she heard and saw Bello running toward her happily. She picked the girl up in her arms and kissed her cheek. "Mommy, mommy, I missed you so much." She grinned.

"It's so good to see you," she admitted. "How was you trip?"

"It was great, I got a new doll." She laughed. "Scalin helped me make a kite." She looked down to see her son and smirked.

"You were being nice? That's a good change, keep it," she ordered, and her son laughed. As she set Bello on the ground, Scalin hugged her. "Wow, and you're willing to give your mother a hug."

"Mom, you're great," her son said, sheepishly. "I'm sorry for not noticing that sooner." She gaped at the boy and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much, son. And I am so lucky to have the two best children in all Oz."

"And," Scalin added. "Dad nearly starved us to death before we came back." She glanced up at Paolo who flushed.

"Paolo! What did you do?" He stuttered words before speaking .

"I...I got involved in the painting, so I forgot to give them lunch and dinner on two days," he mumbled out. Elphaba gasped and hit her husband's leg.

"You forgot to give them dinner. How could you forget to bring them dinner?" He shrugged, not caring, and Elphaba glared at the man coldly. He was the one that broke the silence.

"What's for dinner, anyway?" Her eyes widened. Dinner. She hadn't thought of dinner, she was preoccupied, and she was...she had to make dinner. That was what she always did that's what she needed to do now.

"Oh, well, you get comfortable at home, while I get your super special welcome home dinner," she uttered.

"Ooh," Bello squealed. "Can I help."

"Um...Scalin, can you occupy your sister while I make dinner, and do it nicely?" she asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, mom," he said, taking his sister inside.

"And you," she said, placing her hands on her husbands chest. "Go wash up, and after dinner we can make out," she enticed.

"I was hoping for a little more then make out," he teased, and she nearly choked. She didn't want to do anything with him anymore. She didn't even want to kiss him. She...she just wanted Fiyero. Oh, Fiyero.

"Oh...okay?" she said, nervously, quickly running inside the house.

**4:26 p.m.**

As she frantically ran around the kitchen searching for what to make for dinner, her family sat at the table, but Paolo wasn't as...forgiving as Fiyero was.

"Dinner? You forgot to make dinner. How in Oz could you forget to make the damn dinner lady?"

"Paolo, language," she hissed out at him. "Children."

"Who cares about my damn language?" She opened her mouth to tell him not to swear again when he cut her off harshly. "Oh, shut up! I don't want to hear your...your voice."

"Paolo, please!" she yelled, trying to restrain herself from cursing like a sailor with her children in the room.

"What in Oz is wrong with you?" he spit out. "I knew I couldn't trust you here alone, all you were going to do was screw it up, and now you've forgotten dinner."

"You aren't any better than me. If you were in my shoes, maybe you'd know how I feel," she retorted calmly, not missing a beat and checking her watch for the twentieth time. Why did she find herself so worried and frantic? She had never had such anxiety in her life.

"I wouldn't because if I was in your shoes, dinner would be made," he yelled. She felt her temper rising, and she fought to control her magic.

"You're not me. Please, just calm down, sweetheart," she said with a sigh. "Please, just calm down." The man slammed his fist on the table but didn't say anything in return.

"Dad," Scalin said softly.

"I don't want to here your crap, Scalin," Paolo spoke. "I don't want to here anything right now."

"Dad, calm down, you're scaring me," his son said. The man laughed.

"Scaring you? You think this is scary?"

"Paolo," she cut in. "Thank you Scalin, but I'm fine," she whispered. "Control yourself, Paolo please?"

"First you want to go to Munchkinland, now you can't make dinner. What the hell happened?"

"Paolo!" He stopped, watching her hands turn a soft green before dimming down. "Paolo please just control yourself," she asked, walking over to kiss her husband.

"Mmmm," he hummed. "Okay, okay, I'm calming down," he promised, kissing her neck gently. She pulled away and returned to the stove.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**15**

**4:31 p.m.**

She sucked in a breath before walking over to Bello who was playing with her tiny feet, laughing. Paolo had gone outside to get a breath of fresh air, and she was sure that when he returned he'd be sweet again. He had a bad temper. She always had to balance it out, but his temper always was gone after a few moment. She smiled and touched her daughters hands.

"Bello, you know that mommy loves you with all of her heart, right?" She fought back tears in an attempt to say goodbye to her youngest child, her miniature her. The girl nodded.

"Yes, and I love you, mommy." She closed her eyes and bobbed her head. "Daddy yelled at me during the trip. He's mean, I want to live with just you. Why did you have to move here from Munchkinland, and marry such a prick?"

"Bello," she scolded. "Don't use that word. That's a bad, offensive, rude, terrible word, and I don't ever want to hear you say it again. Understand?" Bello gave a sheepish nod and shrunk in her seat. Her mother had a way of instilling fear in everyone. Elphaba's face calmed. "I won't even ask who taught you that word because I know it was your brother, and I'll talk with him later," she added. "And I want you to be happy, sweetheart."

"Nobody ask me what I want. You should've stayed in. Munchkinland. Then I'd be a Munchkin, and you'd be happy, and I wouldn't have to marry a farmer."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to marry a farmer, and I am happy."

"You never seem happy."

"I am," she promised. "And I love you, and I...I can't promise anything at the moment, but...mommy will always be here for you." She hated herself for saying such a thing, but she didn't know what else to say. She hugged her daughter.

"I love you mommy," she yelled. "Why can't you marry a prince, and then we'd both be princesses?" She coughed and laughed.

"Well, I'm not a prince magnet," she spoke. "And you and I are princesses in our own right."

"It's not the same," the girl pouted. "It's never the same."

"Bello, I want you to promise your mommy two things, okay?" The girl bobbed her head up and down, and Elphaba pressed a hand against her cheek. "One, I want you to promise me you and your brother will always talk because he's the one you're going to need in the end, and two, promise me that when you marry someone you marry because you really, really love him or her and don't feel rushed to get married."

"I won't mommy. I think I'm going to have a love just like you and daddy," the girl stated. She cringed and grabbed both girls hands.

"Beauty, promise me that you'll aim higher. Aim as high as a...a prince," she said smiling.

"Okay, mommy, but if I become a princess I want you to be a queen because you're really pretty." The green girl held out her pinky.

"Deal," she said, and her daughter twisted her finger in hers before retreated to the library (she was a reader). "One useless goodbye down," she told herself. "At least two more to go."

**4:38 p.m.**

"Scalin," she said softly. He looked up at her and turned back to draw a picture of a flying monkey. "Don't teach your sister bad words," she said. "I wanted you to know that I-"

"Yes mom?" She looked over her son's shoulder and gasped.

"Scalin, this is an amazing drawing. You draw like your dad. I...I never knew you could draw like this." He shrugged.

"What did you come to talk to me about?" he asked, ignoring her last comment. The green girl cringed.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing," she lied. "I just...you don't have to try to defend me at the dinner table. I'm the adult, and you don't have to think about that stuff."

"He's just so cruel," Scalin said, frustrated. "You deserve someone better mom."

"I have my family, and I'm okay with that, Scalin."

"You deserve someone who doesn't treat you like crap, mom. You should see you sister." Her eyes widened, and she touched her son's arm.

"These are adult issues, Scalin. Don't worry yourself with them. I stay because we need this. Your sister, you, and I. It's my issues, and you just need to worry about school and this amazing artwork, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Scalin said. "And mom?"

"Yes, Scalin?"

"If you ever need me to protect you, just tell me." He had worried about his mom since his father yelled at him, and he...he wanted her to be okay. He just hoped she would be.

"Thank you," she whispered. "But school and artwork. I can protect myself, you know that. I'm a witch," she said with a smirk.

"I know, mom, I'm just...if I can help."

"Just be sweet to your sister, try your best in school, and you'll be helping as much as you need to," she promised, walking out the room and sliding down the door, looking at the watch on her wrist.

**4:50 p.m.**

She walked out the house to face her husband. He never understands me. They stood in silence for moments before she coughed and spoke.

"Do you really love me?" He turned to her and stared blankly.

"What do you mean?" She sucked in a breath.

"We didn't get married because we were madly in love, we both know that. I'm asking you if you love me, and I'll know if you're lying."

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"Don't answer my question with questions. Do you love me, Paolo?" He didn't move and then shook his head in guilt and shame.

"I'm sorry, Faba. I tried...I tried to love you, and I...I thought that maybe if we had children I'd feel it, but-"

"I don't love you either," she admitted. "It isn't our fault. We married, and we were stupid. Don't feel ashamed. Everything's okay." He nodded.

"The first time I met you was technically on our wedding day." She agreed. "I was scared."

"I was shy, and I was nervous."

"So was I, but I thought we'd love each other, and I don't think we should leave what we have. We have children."

"What if you fall in love?"

"What if I...have fallen in love," she hinted, her throat turning scratchy and dry.

"Well, then I'd be happy for you, Faba. What now?" She forced a laugh.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She couldn't leave. Even if he didn't mind, she still couldn't leave. She didn't know why, she just was...rooted into the ground like the house, and it was stupid of her to think that she would be spontaneous enough to leave. She never could and never would.

**4:59 p.m.**

She entered the kitchen after three failed attempts at trying to say goodbye and opened the cupboard to start to make dinner. She sighed. Why was everything so hard? When she turned around, she jumped at the sight of Marnie who smiled.

"Lasagna delivery," she teased, and the green girl's widened, as she stepped back and pulled the woman into a nearby room.

"Marnie, how did you... You didn't have to do this." Marnie laughed and touched her arm.

"I wanted to. You shouldn't be so nervous. Everything always turns out fine." She smiled and touched the green girls arm. She knows. She knows about Fiyero. She knows about the affair, but it wasn't an affair it was them being them, and she knows about...everything.

"You...You're not upset about me not being able to come over that one day, are you?" she squeezed out anxiously. The woman waved her arm.

"Oh Oz no," she said. "Me and Charles just spent the day with having a lunch from the old era of Oz. It was really lovely, and I'm not mad. Did you have a good time."

"Mmmmhhhh," she said tightly. "It was very exciting," she said, her chest heaving. Marnie grinned widely and rubbed the witch's palm.

"I'm glad you had a good time. I think I'm going to go see the mini Firecracker. Where is she?"

"The library," she said breathlessly. She's in the library."

"You two and those books," she said laughing. "Bello, is a little you, Firecracker," Marnie stated, walking to the library to greet Bello.

Elphaba swallowed hard before taking the dish in her arms and setting it on the counter. Paolo walked into the room and kissed her temple like a decent friend. It was no where near the passion and lust that was between her and Fiyero.

"Where'd you get that?" Paolo asked gruffly, looking at the lasagna. Elphaba smiled.

"Marnie," she said. "She's in the library with Bello." Paolo huffed.

"At least she's prepared," he hissed out at her.

"Oh, get over it," she spit out, turning her back to him. She didn't speak for minutes before telling him to set the table. He did as she ordered, and Marnie soon appeared with their children and set them at their places at the dinner table. As she helped Elphaba serve dinner, she gave the green girl a comforting grin. She had no intention to tell him about the affair. She was a friend, and she wasn't going to tell him.

"Thank you," she gasped out, and Marnie just giggled. The green girl set her plate down and hugged the woman. "Really, thank you."

"You loved him," Marnie said quietly. "You still love him. I can't be mad at you, and I've made it very clear, so Charleston will not be speaking either."

"Thank you," she whispered again.

"He's a prince, sweetheart. You got a prince." She cackled happily, thinking about Fiyero and pulling the girl closer to her.

"He asked me to go with him," she said in the ladies ear. Marnie looked at Elphaba in shock.

"What...what are you going to do."

"I don't know," she squeezed quietly. Paolo glanced at the too woman.

"What are you two talking about?" he said sternly.

"Love," Marnie stated plainly. "We're talking about love."

**5:06 p.m.**

The kitchen was cleaned, Paolo was in the garden, and it was Elphaba who heard fighting in the bedroom. She walked toward it and opened the door.

"What in Oz is going on here?" she said sternly, staring at the two.

"He says that you love him more," Bello screamed, folding her arms and pouting.

"Because it's true," Scalin retorted, staring at his mother. "Tell her I'm right. I'm perfect." She snorted at his statement. "What, I am?" She rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Fiy-" She stopped herself mid sentence and silently cursed in her head. "Like how I suppose Prince Fiyero would sound, arrogant and obnoxious." She chuckled at her own thoughts of the prince when she first met him. Scalin groaned. "Anyway, one, you do not tell your mother what to say or do and two, none of us our perfect, so get that fantasy out of your head." Bello beamed.

"See, so she does love me better." Elphaba cocked her head.

"That's just because you're girls," he spit out. "It's not fair."

"Hey, hey," Elphaba called out. "I love both of my children fairly, now can we please stop this useless conversation."

"It's not useless."

"Pretty useless," she said dryly. "Now both of you just let the comment go." They nodded, sheepishly. "Thank you. Now be nice," she ordered.

"Yes, mom," they murmured, watching their mother leave the room.

**5:11 p.m.**

She walked out into the garden where her husband was and spoke.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He stood up and looked at her intently.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about dinner," he admitted. "You should've had a better welcome home. I was being pretty crazy." He shook his head and cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"No, I overreacted. You did a fine job running the house." She smiled. At least he said she had done a good job. She sighed and looked at her husband, her mind running thoughts of the prince through her head.

"I...Paolo, I met the prince while he was I'm town," she started, and Paolo nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe you've told me that. Was he nice?" She smirked, thinking of their first meeting, and how it evolved so quickly.

"At first he wasn't," she admitted. "I was giving him directions pretty much the whole time he was here, and we got to talking, and he's pretty clever and kind." She smiled a genuine smile, and it was...nice. It was hard for her to tell Paolo this, but...they were married, and, if she was going to lose even an ounce of guilt, she was going to have to tell him something about her rendezvous with the prince.

"I believe that, he is royalty." Paolo said, paying attentions to his wife's words. She nodded, placing her hands behind her back.

"Yes, and while he was here well...he...I...we both had dinner here the first night because he didn't know how to get around in a small town, and things became m-"

"Elphaba, it doesn't matter," he cooed. "He's gone, and whatever you're going to say isn't important. It's not like you're ever going to see him again, right?" She nodded numbly.

"Right," she said faintly. He kissed her forehead and laughed, starting to walk back to the house. "Paolo? she asked. He turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm going to see my sister in Munchkinland," she said sternly. The man nodded.

"Okay, that's fair, and we have the money. We can discuss this more later, but yeah, I...we'll figure it out." She nodded. Finally, she'd get to see her precious sister again. He continued to walk.

"I'm not done," she said sternly, he turned around again.

"I need more in this relationship," she said, desperately. "I...I can't go on feeling alone." He nodded, leaning on his heal.

"Of course, Faba." He walked toward her and kissed her sweetly before going back to work in the garden. What was Fiyero doing now? Was he yearning for her? She didn't know.

She looked at the sky and back down to her watch.

**AN: Less then a hour left. Whatever will she do? Wait, I know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:...Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**16**

"Scalin, get your spoiled ass over here," Paolo yelled from the kitchen, causing a slap on the arm by Elphaba.

"Paolo," she hissed. "Language around our children please. I don't want him growing up like that, please, calm down." He ignored her and stood up as he saw his son staring at him.

"What do you want?" their son asked with a groan.

"Speak to me with respect," he said sternly.

"Make me," Scalin retorted. Her husband growled, and she walked briskly to break them apart.

"Boys, boys," she said in her, so called, Munchkin accent that she spoke with. "Please, it's already been a crazy enough day, can't you two calm down and entertain yourselves, please." That was true enough. With Fiyero and her family and dinner and gardening. This day was driving her insane. The only thing missing was the stupid bird. Paolo glared at his son than at his wife, and Elphaba touched his chest.

"Adult matters," she hissed to her son.

"Why won't this boy treat me with respect?" Paolo asked his wife angrily.

"Darling, darling," she soothed. "He's almost a teenager, that's what happens, they become defiant, and it will be even worse with Bello and all the boys around her. You're going to have to calm down a bit."

"I know, Faba, but-"

"No but, you just have some anxiety going on."

"It's the children," he growled.

"It's your anger." She placed her hand on his head and kissed his cheek. "How about the four of us go into town? You know, near the Rose Bridge, I think that'd be good for us. We can get something to eat for dessert or something." She bit her lip. Fiyero. Dammit. She couldn't leave with Fiyero. What would she do? What could she do? She had a family, she had a...life. Paolo touched her waist and intertwined there hands.

"That's a great idea, I'll go get Bello," he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. She thought about their hands intertwined and how they weren't nearly like Fiyero's. Fiyero's were...loving. Scalin went to get their youngest child, and her mind went into a blank fog.

**5:32 p.m.**

They had reached the 'big city'. It really wasn't a big city, but it had a small department store, two restaurants, a park, a school, the bridges of course, and the little sales people put outside there home for flowers, cookies, ice cream, or furniture. It all depended on what someone had. They had walked up the town near the Rose Bridge, and she couldn't help but turn to it to see him. Was he there? She couldn't tell, but it was only 5:33, he should be there. She didn't even know if she wanted to see him. Was is worth it? The main reason that they were so close to the bridge was because there was a woman selling homemade ice cream nearby, and her children had begged for their parents to get them some. Bello was tugging on her shirt repeatedly, and she finally turned to the young girl.

"Mommy, mommy?" she repeatedly, her small hands touching her legs. She kneeled to her daughter's level and smiled, kissing her cheek gently.

"What is it, beauty?" Bello pointed to the bridge.

"There's a man looking at us," she stated. "It's creepy," she added. "Is he lost or something?" She turned to look at the bridge and flushed. Fiyero. His eyes connected with hers, and he didn't move, didn't twitch or cringe. He just stood there unrealistically. Of course she had thought their whole relationship was unrealistic. That a love could be so...what it was was unrealistic to her. She bit her lips, and, in that moment, that second, craved for his kisses, his arms, his...anything. She turned to her daughter and squeezed her hand softly. "Go...go see daddy for a moment," she said, swallowing. "I just...I think he may be in lov-lost," she corrected, quickly. Bello nodded and ran to her father's side who didn't think much of his wife's departure. Elphaba's chest was heaving, and she felt like she might pass out at any moment. What had she done? What in Oz was she doing? What was she going to do?

"First you should calm down," a voice spoke, cheekily. "You wouldn't want to pass out or something, would you?" She looked up at the tree and forced a smile. "You love him," the voice added. She rolled her eyes.

"Lincoln, where have you been?" she asked the sparrow. "I've been...pulled." The bird tweeted gaily.

"I know, I've seen. I just...I didn't want to interrupted whatever you had, so I left. You two in love is more romantic than anything I've ever seen, and I've seen The Journal." She cackled and returned her glance to the man standing at the bridge. "Go see him. This is your last chance," the bird coaxed, and she nodded.

"Lincoln?" The bird let out a soft hum. "What should I do?" she asked, her voice cracking in the process. The bird perched on her shoulder.

"Follow your heart," he whispered.

"That's the problem, Lincoln," she snapped. "I love Fiyero. I love him so much, but I love my children, and they need a mother. What if I miss Bello's wedding, Scalin graduating, prom, first kiss, when Bello starts her cycle? I need to be there. I...I'm so torn."

"You have about two minutes before Paolo's going to wonder where you're at, so I suggest you stop questioning everything, go over to him, and make up your mind," Lincoln said dryly.

"I know...I know, I'm going." She stood and took numb footsteps toward the bridge. When she reached the flower covered patch of land she ran to meet him but was only matched with the disappointment of a ghost figure that couldn't touch her. What was her mind doing to her? She turned to see him near his carriage staring at her, rain started to drench his sandy hair and her raven hair. She cried a single tear, turning to see her family before turning back to see him. Come with me. Come with me.

"Yero," she gasped softly. He just stared at her, not moving. She looked at the ground before forcing herself to look at him. "It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part, so much of me is made from what I've learned from you, you'll be with me like a hand print on my heart," she said softly. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you I have been changed for good," she finished. She watched a tear slide down his cheek and couldn't help the one sliding down hers. _Come with me. Come with me._ His words echoed in her head, but she had already turned her back to him and was slowly walking toward she family. She had made her decision.

When she arrived, Paolo placed his hand on the crook of her back, as they walked to a hut away from the rain. She found it peculiar that they were all eating ice cream. Paolo handed her a cone, chocolate, her favorite and kissed her cheek sweetly. She remembered their day in Des Musik, and how he found her eating the ice cream extremely erotic. She had mocked him, but now she longed for him to say such words. Then Bello touched her arm, vanilla ice cream on her hands and cheek, and she couldn't help but think that, if only for her daughter, she was doing the right thing by staying.

**5:46 p.m.**

She laughed with her family, catching up on all the things they saw in the Vinkus and all that they did. Her and Paolo discussed when she could go see her sister, how they were going to try to improve their relationship, and how their children's education that could now be paid with the money he had earned by painting For a second, she considered asking him to paint a picture of the prince since he was left out in the moment. That would be cruel and heartless, and she couldn't bring herself to ask. They were impossible. The situation was possible, but it could be much worse.

**5:50 p.m.**

He stood in the rain, staring at the store she had walked into. He had known she would have never actually left no matter how much she wanted to, and he believed that at least part of her wanted to. She just was...rooted. Unlike him, she was grounded and stable, and it was him who changed that for her, but she was...she never would leave. What hurt was the sudden knowing that she wasn't. There had always been part of him that hoped that she'd leave with him, kiss him, run into his arms, and they'd be just like those romantic books and movies, even musicals he'd seen in the city of the Vinkus. It was like her realizing what they had done the morning after they had made love for the first time. Now he was having his own awakening, his own realization. The rain didn't bother him, the wind didn't bother him, and he was grateful that his carriage had a hood, but he...he felt like he was missing something. It all made sense for him now though. Her family, her children, he'd seem them, and part of him longed for it to be him with her and their two children, he knew that if it weren't for the children there was at least a chance she would've left. Maybe not a large chance, but there was a chance. He reached into the pocket and looked at the photo of her and smiled.

"I cherished every moment you were mine. I just...you never were mine," he realized. He had meant what he said during their argument. He didn't want to need her because he knew that she could never be his. That realization was finally clicking in now.

**5:55 p.m.**

He had to leave. She wasn't coming, and he knew that, there was no point in waiting for her. He saw her walk out the hut, and she turned to him again. They were impossible, they would never work. They were Romeet without the death, the Ozlantic without the sinking, they were destined for failure because their lives were written that way, and he couldn't change this part of his story no matter how hard he tried. He waved at her, and she gave him a soft smile before watching as he climbed into his carriage, glanced at her, and disappeared just as mysteriously as he entered. She watched him the whole way.

**6:00 p.m.**

It was over. 6:00 was not only a time now, but a reminder to both of them for what they lost. Elphaba never showed her emotion and conflicting feelings to her family (she wouldn't burden them like that), they were just a skeleton in her closet that she never forgot. Whatever they had, whatever anyone wanted to call what they had, an affair, an excursion, an awakening, a true love, whatever it was was over now. In the end, Elphaba had been right. If they didn't see each other what they had would die.

Whatever they had had died at 6:00 that day.

**AN: I'm really sorry. I had a hard time writing this chapter because I like happy fluffiness, but in the book, musical, and movie that's how it's written. I contemplated allowing her to leave with him and live happily ever after, but the way Elphaba is suppose to be in this is, so there was nothing Fiyero could possibly do to actually get her to leave. Again, sorry, but there are a three more chapters so...anything can happen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with music lately, but I'm updating now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**17**

His trip home was solemn and melancholy. He passed the same cornfield, the same cows, the same building, but he was a different person. He thought of her, and he thought of their affair, and he thought of her decision to stay. Maybe he'd return and see her someday. Maybe she'd eventually come back to him, but that was wishful thinking.

"I love you. I will always love you, Fae," he whispered as the carriage pulled through the city of the Vinkus. Those children were the luckiest people in the world to have her as their mother. He took the photo of her from his camera bag and traced the corners of the photo, pressing a gentle kiss to it. He set the photo on the top of the carriage. As the carriage pulled through the city to the castle, he drowned out the sound of screaming girls, a sound that only days ago he loved. He appeared in front of the castle and made his way up the steps with his things to the house. As the doors opened he was greeted with the grand dining room. He dropped his things on the floor and leaned on the sturdy door.

"Son, is that you?" he heard a loud, booming voice yell. Fiyero's lips curled into a gentle smile and pushed himself off the door.

"Yes, dad. I'm home," he called. As he watched his father make his way down the steps. The prince ran up to greet him and threw his arms around his father. The man was shocked but returned the affections.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry for being the true ass," he whispered, pulling apart from the man. The king stared at his son in shock and laughed.

"I...what happened while you were in the country? I didn't expect this change." Fiyero blushed softly, leaning back and forth on his heals.

"I...uh...I...I," he knew he could trust his father. He knew he could trust his family. They loved him. "It's a beautiful piece of land. You were very right about that," he started.

"Yes, I figured you'd like it once you got settled, but...I didn't expect this change. Did you take any photos?" Fiyero nodded, walking toward his camera bag.

"Most of them are of the Rose Bridge, but I have a few of the forest and beach and cornfields. I just found the Rose Bridge fascinating."

"They are beautiful bridges," Oliver stated, walking farther down the steps. Fiyero tapped the floor, impatient with himself. The king fingered through the photos Fiyero had taken except for the one of Elphaba. He smiled, pleased with the photos.

"I see your photography skills have not declined over the years. These are gorgeous picture, Fiyero," he complimented, handing the prince the bag back. Fiyero thanked his father before pacing the floor, nervously.

"Dad?" His father hummed in response, watching his son. "I...When I was there I...I fell in love," he said, sheepishly, turning to face his father. Oliver stood baffled.

"You...Fiyero, we did not send you there to fall in love. I'm...can I know more about this...woman?" Fiyero paced the floors, biting his lip. How did he explain it? How could her explain her? His mother pranced into the room, leaning on her husband's shoulder before running to hug her son.

"Oh Fiyero," she cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's good to see you mom," Fiyero replied. Sterling pressed a hand to his cheek and smiled widely.

"How was your trip?" she asked, interested.

"He...he fell in love," Oliver choked out before Fiyero could respond. Sterling's eyes widened.

"Well, I mean I-" Fiyero babbled out unintelligently.

"He fell in love? Sweet Oz, that's wonderful," she exclaimed. She grabbed his shoulders and grinned.

"Tell me about her." There was a growl on the steps. "Tell us about her," she corrected. Fiyero ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Can we talk about this in the kitchen?" he asked, his voice scratchy.

"Of course, Fiyero. Let's go," the queen said, leading both her son and husband into the kitchen quickly. The three sat in silence, waiting for Fiyero to explain the woman that caused him to fall in love. Fiyero himself was having trouble figuring out how to pair the words without his parents freaking. He had to show his parents just how natural their love was, even though she was married.

"We're waiting," his father cut in, watching his son struggle to speak.

"I know, I know," he promised softly. "Um...well, I met her when I first arrived in the country, and she gave me directions to the Rose Bridge. She invited me for lemonade and then dinner. I left after dinner to go to a motel. I didn't think I'd see her again after that. She came to the Rose Bridge where I was taking photos the next morning. I took her to lunch that day, I had dinner at her house, and we...we admitted out feelings that night. After that we just sort of spent as much time together before I left," he said, his voice cracking in the process. There was silence for a moment.

"That's very vague," Oliver stated, cocking an eyebrow at his son.

"Well, I...we... I mean she-"

"Why didn't you bring her here? We'd have loved to meet her," Sterling said, looking at her son. There was that dreaded question. He played with his fingers, unsure of how to ease them into this.

"Well," he started. "I asked her to leave with me." He paused and looked up at his parents.

"Continue," his father commanded. Fiyero nodded.

"She didn't want to leave because she has...she has two children," he said as calmly as he could. More silence haunted the room. It made Fiyero sick to his stomach.

"You...you couldn't have brought the children with you," his mother finally squeezed out. "There's enough room for children."

"Is she divorced?" Oliver asked a flustered Fiyero. The prince ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Fiyero, what is it? She is divorced, isn't she?" The king asked again, his voice rising to intimidate his son. He sat in silence, sucking in a deep breath.

"She's married," he hissed out finally. "That guy who did your paintings. She's married to him, and he abuses her, and I know it's wrong, you don't need to remind me, and we both tried for nothing to happen, but I love her. I love her with all I have to offer, and I can't have her. She is the most amazing person I've ever met, and I can't have her because she cares about he children too much to leave with me. She cares about people too much to leave. And that's the truth," he rambled out. His parents stared at him in awe and shock, and Fiyero slouched in his seat.

"Fiyero, what in Oz were you thinking," Oliver started lowly. His once loving attitude turning cold.

"Oliver," Sterling said, trying to calm him.

"Do you know how stupid that is? Fiyero, what in Oz were you thinking," Oliver repeated again, slamming his hand on the glass table, nearly breaking it.

"I was thinking that I love her, and she loves me, and whatever was between us was more sacred and special than any other love that ever existed, and we weren't going to miss that. That's what I was thinking," he spit out. "I was thinking that she may be my only chance at love and happiness because she doesn't mind telling me I'm wrong, and my title meant nothing to her. I was thinking that for once in my life I understood everything. I understood the partying and the drinking and going to the most beautiful land in Oz because it lead me to her. I was thinking about if my parents were happy together, or if my grandparents were, and if their love felt as amazing as ours. That was what I was thinking, father."

"Oliver," the queen hushed. "Our son has just experienced a love that I think may be more sacred then ours or anyone else's. Don't you see that? He loves her," she cooed. The king growled, lifting his head to stare at his son.

"You really love her?" It was more of a statement than a question, but it was still very important to the king to hear his sons answer.

"More than my own life, yes," he whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. "There's no use getting mad at me," he stated. "I'm...I'm never going to see her again," he choked out. "I can't have her." His mother ran her finger through her son's hair and pressed a nurturing hair to his cheek. Oliver stared at his son still in shock.

"I...I don't plan on getting married or having an heir to the throne," he admitted faintly to his parents. "I can't be without her. I'll have a worse marriage than Sarima with whoever I marry. Don't force me to." His parents shared a glance.

"That may be inevitable, son, but...I can try my best," his father spoke.

"The people will want a queen," his mother added.

"I know," Fiyero stated. "It just...it wouldn't feel right. I'd be cheating someone out of true love."

"We'll talk about that subject some more in the near future," Oliver promised. "How about you just wash up, and we can talk about your trip at dinner, okay?"

"Actually, I was thinking about just washing up and staying in my room tonight, if that's okay. We can talk tomorrow, and I...I think I'll buy an apartment sometime this week. You both deserve your space." Sterling smiled.

"That's very mature of you, Fiyero. Thank you, and of course you can stay upstairs. Just tell me if you need anything." The prince nodded, escaping up the stairs.

"Well, he's certainly changed," Oliver said gruffly, looking up at the stairs. Sterling walked to her husband and kissed him gently, cupping his face as they pulled apart.

"He's in love."

* * *

><p>He spent the evening in his room, writing, no scribbling, every detail about his trip to the country of the Vinkus with her. He never wanted to forget anything. He wanted to remember her forever. Her kissed her photo again and reached into his pocket, pulling the green bottle out of his pocket.<p>

"I said I'd cherish it, and I will," he promised, his fingers caressing the bottle with grace and ease. He pressed the bottle against his heart and set it underneath his pillow.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better?" He let out a bittersweet smile. "I do believe I have been changed for the better, and because I knew you I have been changed for good," he whispered before setting the book of the Vinkun country on its shelf and turning off the lights in his first night alone since his night of passion with her.

**AN: Two more chapters left as a two part Epilogue.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So sorry for the late update. I've had quite a few test and exams lately, but I should have more time now until summer. One more chapter after this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**Epilogue Part 1**

It was thirteen years since the time 6:00 destroyed her life, and now she was standing at the Rose Bridge with her daughter. Her daughter was twenty now, the time that most got married, and Bello, her optimistic child, was getting married. Her husband, Mason, was a writer and historian that spent most of his time in the outskirts of the small town. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. He had dimples on his cheek, and Bello had fallen for. She, for one, was just happy that she wasn't marrying a farmer and was excited to live in the outskirts with him and start her life. Bello had changed as well. She was an exact image of her mother except for the green skin (which Elphaba had claimed as a blessing) and dark brown instead of black hair. Now, she was sitting on a bench with Marnie, Scalin, who had recently graduated medical school in the city, Mason's parents, and Bello's friend, Clara.

Paolo had succumb to illness, and Charleston, who was an elderly man the thirteen year prior, had died of a heart attack nearly a year ago, leaving Elphaba to comfort Marnie as she had her during her thing without a name. She never had called her, what others would call, affair, she just couldn't. She couldn't say affair, but there were no words for what had happened between her and Fiyero who had not married in the thirteen years, not even dated some of the headlines said, and she cringed and smiled.

She watched her daughter kiss her husband and smiled. She looked gorgeous, her brown hair tied in bun, and her body in a white gown with little white flowers on the top. It hurt her that part of her was jealous of her daughter. She wished to marry the man she loved, but she couldn't. She couldn't blame that on her daughter, what had happened happened,and that was more than a decade ago. Bello had asked to wear her red dress at one point which she abruptly refused. She felt that if her daughter wore that dress it would be like she was wearing her wedding dress to Fiyero.

She, herself, was in one of her black dresses that she'd worn for decades. She walked to her daughter who flung her arms over her mother's neck.

"Momma, isn't this amazing. I would've never wanted more." Elphaba smiled and cupped her daughters cheek who was beaming proudly.

"You look beautiful," she started. "I know you'll enjoy sharing your life with him. I'm so proud of you, beauty," she told her daughter. "For the beautiful, kind, wise, smart woman you've become."

"I owe it all to you. You're the most amazing mother ever, and I'm honored that you are mine." Elphaba grinned and wiped a tear from her cheek. It was this moment that she felt she made the right decision. That was when Mason walked up to his bride and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down to kiss his mother-in-law's cheek.

"Mom, you look beautiful." She thanked the young man. It was still taking her a while to get use to the word mom from his mouth, but she was getting better.

"Take care of her," she commanded her son-in-law. "Don't hurt her or else," she warned. When Bello had started dating Mason she made threats all the time, her magic, that she used rarely, punctuating the threat.

"I will, I promise I will," he told her before taking his wife off near the bridge to place a flower in her hair. Elphaba's stomach turned. It was like the flower he had placed in her hair. It was...déjà vu. She smiled at the flowers, and Lincoln flew onto her shoulder. It had surprised her the bird survived so long, but he said that as long as he spoke he could live as long as her.

"Reminds you of the past, doesn't it?" he said. It like a statement than a question. She nodded shyly. "It's okay, Elphaba. What you two had...that was more beautiful than I've ever seen. More love and passion than anything else I've seen, any other love." Her lips curved in a smile.

"I know," she whispered. "I know all too well."

"Hey, I'm still here," Lincoln reminded, teasingly.

"I know that shocks me."

"Well, you're the one that's been using all the land by your house as room for animal huts. That's helped us more than you can imagine."

"Well, you're welcome,"she stated, patting the birds head softly. "And Nessa's helping with the bans in Munchkinland. She's doing a decent job as governor. She even sends me some of the education plans to go over."

"Your relationship has gotten better, I suspect." She chuckled.

"Extremely better. At least one of my relationships turned out well." Lincoln buried his beak in her hair.

"At least you and Paolo worked it out long enough to raise two beautiful and amazing children." She nodded.

"Yes, that makes me feel like I did the right thing."

"You did. I know you did. It hurts, but you did." She knew she had. Their love was still strong, but it had become less and less painful throughout the years. The hurt had died, and now all she had were beautiful memories of the past. It was Marnie that approached her next. Their relationship became that of sisters after her event with Fiyero. Marnie brought dinner over and they'd go out of town, and Elphaba confided in her for a few years after he left until she no longer felt guilty.

"You doing okay?" she asked her neighbor. "I know Charleston died a while ago, but I want to make sure you're okay." Marnie elbowed her side.

"I'm fine. Charles was very insistent on how he wanted to be buried, and how this was his home. I'm sure the stubborn man is finally at peace." Elphaba laughed.

"I got a letter from Fiyero," Elphaba whispered. "It wasn't of any importance. He just said he was thinking about me and loved me still. It was sweet, and it warmed my heart, you know."

"That was nice of him. That's your first letter, right?" She nodded. "Well, mail sure takes a long time to get here," she teased. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I sent him one back that said the same thing. I don't think we really want to talk about it that much. It happened, we love each other, now it's over." Scalin approached her before Marnie could reply.

"Hey, Lincoln, Marnie," he greeted, looking at his mother. Scalin had kept his promise when protecting his mother, and he made sure that his father calmed down some since their trip years ago.

"When are you getting married?" Marnie teased. Scalin shrugged.

"I don't know and don't care. I like what I do, and if a lady wins my heart than it happens."

"Well, that's no fun," Marnie, exclaimed, leaning on Elphaba's other side. "You can only take your career so far."

"I just have no need, Marnie. That's all," he said. "But my sister sure makes a beautiful bride," he added, turning to point at the couple, chasing each other near the water pool.

"They certainly do," Elphaba agreed.

"I've seen cuter couples and more beautiful ones," Lincoln whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

"I guess we better leave them alone," Marnie stated. "I should get back to the house anyway."

"I'll come with you," Elphaba promised. "Scalin, tell your sister where we're headed, and I'll see you later."

"Okay, mom," he said, pecking his mother's cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p>Fourteen years after 6:00, Paolo had succumb to cancer and had recently died in his sleep. Now, Elphaba was in a black dress at his funeral with Scalin and his wife, Nora, Bello and Mason, and Marnie. The casket had just gone in the ground, and Elphaba kept a silence throughout the process. It was Marnie who came to support her.<p>

"Tough day?" Elphaba nodded, staring at the fields surrounding them, not turning to face the woman. Marnie touched her shoulder, and Elphaba cringed. "I know what it's like, losing one."

"I just wish our relationship was better," she admitted.

"You were friends during his last year," Marnie promised. "That's all you two could ask for. Being really good friends because friends our gifts." The green girl nodded.

"Thank you," she choked out, finally turning to the woman. "For your support...after everything." Marnie nodded and smiled.

"I know that you're sad about what happened, but I...I'm always here for you, okay?" Elphaba agreed, her head resting on the bark of a tree, thinking for a moment. Her eyes closed before opening slowly.

"I'm eternally grateful for you, but I...why didn't you tell Paolo? You knew about it, about him for a while. Why didn't you ever tell?" Marnie smiled.

"Because I know you. You don't do anything without knowing why, and I figured that if the prince was there and spent the night you must...you must feel the most amazing love in the world...Firecracker." She chuckled.

"Felt the most amazing love," she corrected. "Felt not feel. What we had died," Elphaba said.

"No, feel," Marnie retorted, touching the witch's arm. "You still love him, and I'm sure that now since your children are married and doing their own thing and Paolo is dead, if he came back here and asked you to run away with him you'd go this time." Elphaba coughed but nodded. It was true, if he came back she would go with him. It was too late now tough. She was forty-seven, he was forty-eight, there was no reason why he would come back. He'd never come back, and she never went to him. It was easy that way.

Truthfully, Fiyero had tried to come back multiple time, she just never saw him because he chickened out before he reached her house. He never wanted to intrude on her life. When he did come back, most of the time he'd explore new parts of the country, and the one time he almost made it to her house, he saw her and Paolo spending time on the bench and figured that he shouldn't ruin any repair they had made. Elphaba didn't know that, and maybe it was best she didn't know. Her life hadn't been ideal, but it had ended up being a great life.

"Do you think I could find him?" she asked desperately.

"Hey, it's never too late, right?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. We're getting old now, both of us." Marnie let out a cackle of her own.

"Old. Firecracker, do I seem ancient to you. I'm nearly twenty years your senior. Age is just a number." The woman paused. "You sound like my niece. Now that she's in her forties she thinks she's going to die." Elphaba laughed.

"Galinda?"

"That's the one," Marnie stated.

"I just can't imagine leaving this as sadistic as it seems. I love the fields, you, my children, and picking up and leaving just seems unreasonable, and I...I don't know if I want to do that. At least then I had a life and places to discover. Now, I'm not only rooted to the ground, but I'm happy being this way. It's nice. Besides, the city is extremely loud." Marnie laughed.

"Is it bad that I feel guilty for thinking about him during my husband's funeral?"

"No, it just means you have a heart," Marnie promised. "And a soul."

"I guess so." She ran her hand over the coffin. "He was happy. No matter how crazy that sounds, he was happy with this life from the moment he took it. He loved being in the dirt and fields."

"I know," Marnie stated. "This was his heaven." Her children walked to greet her, and she hugged and comforted all of them.

"You okay, mom?" Scalin asked, as he'd asked her many times when her husband was alive.

"I'm fine, your father was happy. You know he was, and we were friends until the end." Scalin hugged his mother again before walking back to his wife and sister who were currently talking about shoes. Elphaba turned to Marnie and hugged her.

"Thank you, Marnie, thank you." The older woman just giggled and watched as the green girl turned and walked back to her children numbly for the rest of the day.

**AN: One more chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This is it. The ending of the story. Thank you all for reading. I think this is a story I'm really proud of, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

**Epilogue Part 2**

It was that night that she was finally alone again. Just like the day he left to the city, she was alone by herself. She was preparing herself for bed when the old phone rang. She picked it up, her black nightgown sliding across the floor.

"Hello?" There was silence. "Hello? This is Elphaba, Elphaba Thropp." There was more silence. "Can I help you?" The phone remained silence. She set the phone on the rack and groaned.

"Who calls so late at night with nothing to say?" she asked herself. She didn't want to allow herself to believe it, but she did, believe that he had called her all these years later. No, it probably want him, but it was still nice to think about. 6:00. It all died at 6:00. That night she spent the evening trying on the red dress again and imagining his sultry kisses planted on her body. She thought of brandy and his arms, his kisses, his words, the way he did everything right. By the time she was asleep she was sure that the phone call was his. It was probably wishful thinking, but she didn't care. Thinking about him was more erotic and brought more euphoria to her brain and body than anything else.

* * *

><p>15 years since 6:00. He had a cottage on the edge of the city. It was a close to her as he could get without interrupting. Of course he didn't know the events that had happened to her, but he just...he wanted to be as close as he could to her without hurting her. He got a job at the National Oz Magazine and took photos of the events in Oz. His job had shocked people, and for a period if time everyone thought the prince were sick. He hadn't gone on another date in his life and secluded himself to his cottage and work. He was king now, but he didn't take the position, giving it to his younger cousin who was leading the country to prosperity. Most still called him King, out of respect.<p>

"London, will you call the company that I can't work any more. I've...acquired an illness." London was his assistant and nodded.

"Of course, King Fiyero," she said. "Is everything all right." He shook his head. He had found out a week ago of his illness. He didn't know what he had, or that he would later find out that he had contracted Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease and was slowly losing his ability to move. He didn't know that the doctors had hope for him, but he wouldn't be sure. He just knew he needed to leave. "Well, if there's anything I can do, just ask," she said. He nodded.

"Thank you, London. For everything. Waiting for Elphaba's call all these years. Thank you." The young woman smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry it never came, Fiyero." He shrugged.

"It's fine, I never expected it. And she was right. What we had died in a way, but I'm so glad that it happened."

"It sounded beautiful, really Fiyero," London promised. He beamed. He knew how beautiful it sounded. It still fazed him. He remember a quote his father told him, and he used that quote to sum up their relationship. 'The old dreams were good. They didn't work out, but I'm still glad I had them.' They didn't work out, but he cherished every kiss, breath, word, and moment he spent with her. London smiled at the prince and watched as he left the room. He didn't touch her and slowly left to his house where he remembered their relationship. He started packing his things in a bag except for a single photo that he had taken of her fifteen years ago.

There was something in a desert. There was some place wild and green, and a child in a village I passed through. There are places that I've traveled, and so many things I've seen, and it all fades away but you. It was a bridge. He had left to see a bridge, a town, to find serenity. What he got, what he ended with was so much more. He played with the corners of the photo. I was staring at a garden, I was staring at a bridge, I was living in the country, and was capturing a moment. But when it's all said and done, it all fades away but you. It was four days. They hadn't even been together like the week he had thought of in the beginning. It was four days that mattered. I have sailed across the oceans, past the cities and the farms, on a never-ending quest for something new; and the only things that mattered were the four days in your arms 'cause it all fades away but you.

He pictured her now, wise and beautiful with her children that had probably grown into beautiful people. He could never forget her, and he never tried. He held her green bottle in his hands and placed it carefully into a cardboard box, pressing a kiss to it before setting it there. There is one thing that's eternal that cannot be torn apart. There is one thing that remains forever the thinking, past the breathing, past the beating of my heart. It will all fade away but you. He closed the lid of the box after scribbling a final note to her.

_My love for you was a certain type of love, and I never forgot you. Who knows if we did the right thing, but I know that I loved you with every breath I breathe. I love you, Elphaba Thropp, and I hope that I'll see you again someday. Although, knowing you, you probably don't believe in such an afterlife. _

_Love, Fiyero Tiggular._

* * *

><p>She was in her kitchen cursing herself over whether she should answer her phone or not. Her hand ghosted the phone. She brought herself to tears with her agony and instead grabbed the National Oz Magazine which she had been subscribed to since she heard he worked there. She wanted to call him, but she didn't know how. When she had called the National Oz Magazine to find him, his assistant, London had claimed that he had left work due to illness, but that she was glad that Elphaba had called, and that she would try to give him the message. She didn't know if he ever for it, but she hoped that he did.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a year later. She pointed to the bridge joyously in the magazine before stumbling over to open the long sitting bottle of brandy they once shared. She pursed her lips and poured the drink into a small glass cup, taking a sip as if their time together was only second ago, and he was back in her kitchen. Her eyes closed as she made her way to the bridge with a letter. She didn't dare open it, but once she was in the comfort of the bridge she wasn't scared. The flowers and birds providing a sweet perfume. Her nimble fingers opened the letter, and she started reading it, tears springing to her eyes when she read that he had died six months ago from Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease. His ashes were being spread across the Rose Bridge. She had, in his will gained all of his things and smiled at that. All of his things. She searched through a cardboard box of things, and her breath hitched upon touching her green bottle with the note, 'I told you I'd take care of it.' She held it against her chest before setting it back in the box. She picked up his camera, looking through it and seeing the world he had so gaily talked about. She placed the camera over her neck and took her own photo of the bridge. The sun hit her eye softly, and she thought about everything that could have happened when he arrived.<p>

"You could have driven into someone else's driveway. You could have tried to find the bridge another day. I could have gone up to the Vinkus or went inside, or washed my hair, and in a way...that would be better." She felt his lips kiss her body. She felt the driver saying only two to the carriage, and herself being the one that stayed. She remembered Bello wanting cookies. She remembered all of it. "We could have chosen to ignore what we were feeling. We could have prayed to make the wanting go away, but what we did is that we loved, and love is always better." They had tried to not go as far as they did, but they had, and she was glad they did.

"I could have gone with you and left beyond the cornfield, I could have seen a world like none I've ever known I could have tied my dreams to yours and slept beside you on the mores and who can say, that might be better. I could have not been where my children came for answers. I could have not know what they'd become now that they're grown. But what I did is that I love, and love is always better."

Love was hard and insane but a gift and a blessing. She felt his lips embrace hers and she knew they had loved. She had never known that love before Fiyero, and without him, she would've been robbed of it forever. She looked through the pictures he'd takes of hers and felt his lips on each one. She laughed. Leave it to him to not feel ashamed when kissing pictures.

"I could have never known that love like this existed, but then you kissed me, and you left and then I knew. But what is true is that we loved, and that I loved, and that I love, and I will always love. And love is always better." She thought of his words drawing her into him. _You and I have just one second, spinning by in one split second. You and I have just one second and a million miles to go._

It was Oz, and, depending on how you think of Oz, maybe they do get their happily ever after anyway.

Years later her children would read her journals on the affair and cremate her body, spreading it on the Rose Bridge with his ashes. But that was many years to come, and I do not tell that part of the story because it ends here.

The end is here.

**AN: I'm super proud of this story. I never thought I'd be able to write a story where they don't really end up together, but I tried to allow there to be hope and happiness in the end to give everyone a sense of them maybe meeting or maybe not meeting in an existent of non existent afterlife. Or maybe Oz was just a powerful place in itself and gave a sense of togetherness just because of the sheer reason that it was Oz. Either way, I'm very happy with the ending. Again, I want to thank everyone for reading this story, and I hope it was enjoyable for you to read. Jason Robert Brown wrote a beautiful score that showed a love that was more powerful than any I could imagine, and I had my own emotions through writing this. Again, Thank You.**


End file.
